Scarlet Letter
by Pegasister Lucy
Summary: Una joven alicornio se obsesiona con la existencia de los seres humanos, y lo único que anhela es demostrarla. Encuentra una isla llena de estos y cumple su objetivo, y vuelve a Equestria para compartir sus hallazgos, ya que estos son parte de la mitología Equestriana. Pero a Celestia no le agrada la idea, y la acusa de traición y de intento de homicidio. Ahora es una fugitiva y...
1. I: Mitología

**Summary **(El resto de este): ... y demostrar su inocencia. Además, ¿Por qué Celestia quería evitar que se supiera la existencia de los humanos? Para resolver el misterio, ella deberá cambiar de identidad, poniendose el falso nombre de "Scarlet Letter" (Letra Escarlata). ¿Lo logrará?

El único personaje de mi autoría es Scarlet Letter, siendo mi oc. Todos los demás personajes son de Hasbro. Hago este fanfic con por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**I: Mitología**

— ¡Maldita sea! —Murmuro a vacío. —Mi ala… ¡N-no puedo volar! — Me digo completamente alarmada  
— ¿¡Hacia donde se fue!?  
— Con el ala lastimada no podrá ir muy lejos… ¡Se fue por allá!  
— ¡Atrápenla!

Corro con todas las fuerzas que me permiten mis piernas, o patas, como puedas llamarle. ¿¡Cómo fue que terminé embrollada en todo esto!? No puedo volar, y jamás me esforcé en la magia tanto como en el vuelo. No creí que este "secreto" me acarreara tantos problemas. Mi gran pasión son las letras y la investigación, y por eso mi cutiemark es una pluma y unos cuantos libros de varios colores. Hace poco me picó la curiosidad por investigar la mitología en Equestria y el mundo.

Los humanos eran criaturas que llamaban especialmente mi atención desde que descubrí que salieron de la imaginación de algún pony. Con unos cuantos libros en mano me reuní con ponis que compartían esa obsesión conmigo, y compartimos teorías, evidencias (Huellas extrañas que se descubrieron algún tiempo), fotos, vídeos… pero nada de eso era suficiente para demostrar su existencia en la actualidad. No conforme con eso, me decidí a buscar en otras partes además de los libros, arqueólogos y mitólogos. Al principio me abrieron las puertas, pero al preguntarme por mi rango (Emperatriz, reina, princesa, presienta, alcaldesa…), yo respondía con lo que realmente pienso:

—Oh, no, nada de eso. — Reía ligeramente — Los alicornios solo somos una especie de pony más — Y con mi rostro sonriente y un buen sorbo de agua (Normalmente llevaba varios kilómetros recorridos) — ¿Por qué el hecho de ser alicornio te convierte automáticamente en…?

La gran mayoría me cerró las puertas, diciendo que "Tales asuntos no son para los civiles". Otros se lo tomaban con humor y me respondían "Oh, tienes razón… pasa, debes estar muy cansada. Pareces el tipo de pony que viaja mucho, ¿No es verdad?"… siempre llevo una mochila conmigo, llena de pergaminos, una pluma y tinta, y además, una cámara. Con toda la información y evidencias que iba encontrando, anotaba mi evidencia ahí. Viajé por toda Equestria y aún más partes del mundo, todo volando y viviendo de la caridad de la gente, y además de pequeños trabajos que realizaba para poder subsistir.

El demostrar la existencia humana para mí rápidamente se volvió en una obsesión. Y con cada fotografía, cada huella, cada vídeo, cada nueva información, creía más vehementemente que los encontraría en donde quiera que se escondieran… Tienen que estar en algún lugar. Según las historias, convivían pacíficamente con los ponis, solían tener construcciones y templos para sus propios dioses, rituales extraños, oraciones… Y un buen día, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Seguramente ustedes piensan que estoy loca, ¡Pero vamos, que la historia no termina aquí! ¿Qué parte de "Hay pruebas" no entendieron? Un buen día, descubrí una zona que no estaba en los mapas. Llegué ahí sin querer, una isla… una isla perfectamente grande. Aterricé ahí para poder encontrar agua potable y algo qué comer, y continuar con mi viaje. El hecho de que había descubierto una nueva isla no me importó en lo absoluto, porque lo descubrí más tarde.

— Oh… qué tenemos aquí… — Dijo una voz. Yo estaba tomando agua tranquilamente. Esto me sobresaltó y volteé, jadeando, hacia el dueño de la voz. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la vista que me ofrecían, y no era capaz de creerles. Creí que había comenzado a alucinar, quizás lo que me estaba tomando era en realidad agua de río y no de una laguna.

— ¡Es muy linda! — Exclamó una niña. Sí, una niña. Muy pequeña, más pequeña que yo. Corrió a mí y abrazó mi cuello — ¿Podemos quedárnosla, papi? ¿¡Podemos!?

De lo sorprendida que estaba no podía moverme.

El padre a mi parecer parecía bastante joven, y escondía sus… pies… Vestía un traje muy elegante y la niña un lindo vestido blanco. El padre me miró pensativo y luego a la niña, que no dejaba de dar saltitos de la emoción. — No hijita, podría tener dueño…  
— Ah… — Suspiró decepcionada. Luego me soltó y me dijo — Disculpa…  
— No pareces ser de aquí… — Me dijo el padre. — ¿De dónde vienes?  
— E-Equestria… — Titubeé. Sus miradas lo decían todo: No tienen ni idea de lo que estoy hablando.

Aprendí sobre la vida humana ahí. Los humanos vivían pacíficamente, y habían visto a unos pocos alicornios o pegasos como yo sobrevolando los cielos, pero los demás los tachaban de locos o visionarios, y otros estaban obsesionados con demostrar la existencia de mi especie, como yo. Todos los humanos venían hacia mí curiosos y otros daban chillidos de emoción al verme. Pasé bastante tiempo ahí, contando historias sobre Equestria y ellos me contaban su existencia humana, leyendas, como la de una gran serpiente emplumada llamada Quetzalcóatl. Sus dioses y ritos… lo escribí absolutamente todo, incluso sobre ese "Jesucristo", otros me hablaron de "El buda", y muchos otros me hablaron sobre atrocidades que hicieron, algo de un tal "Adolph Hitler" y su "holocausto", donde mató muchos "judíos".

Me trataban como una princesa y no quería irme, pero recordé mi objetivo… Con algunos cuantos vídeos y fotografías, y todas las evidencias que pude reunir en mis escritos, emprendí el vuelo hacia Equestria. Prometí volver.

— ¡Solicito una audiencia con la princesa Celestia! — Exclamé apenas pude adentrarme en el castillo.  
— Ella está muy ocupada — Me respondió uno de los guardias, y por su mirada dura pude saber que no me dejaría en paz tan fácilmente. Estuve varios minutos discutiendo con el guardia, subiendo cada vez más la voz.  
— ¡Ya te dije que no puedo dejarte pasar! — Exclamó exasperado — ¡Ni siquiera has ido a preguntarle!  
— ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? — Preguntó una voz, en un tono muy, muy fuerte, que nos sobresaltó a ambos.  
— ¡Su alteza! — Dije muy sorprendida, y me arrodillé como era lo debido. Era la princesa Celestia, mirándonos muy severamente. No sabía si era para mí por hacer un escándalo en el castillo… comencé a temer.  
— Su alteza… esta chica solicitaba una audiencia con usted, pero sé que está muy ocupada así qué…  
— Tú… ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó con voz suave.  
—… — Le dije mi nombre, y ella me miró sonriente.

Me pidió por favor que la siguiera, y así lo hice. La seguí tímidamente por los corredores del castillo, mirando a todos los guardias como le hacían reverencias al pasar. Ella caminaba todo el tiempo con la cabeza muy en alto y con una expresión seria, sin ser descaradamente fría o parecer ególatra. Tenía un semblante responsable y gentil. Con solo mirarla, no te cabía la menor duda de por qué ella era el gobernante de Equestria.

— ¿De dónde vienes, pequeña? — Me preguntó mientras, con su magia, abría la puerta de una especie de salón de reuniones. Asientos y un juego de té nos esperaban. No sé por qué sentí que ella me esperaba a mí.  
— Soy de aquí, de Canterlot, pero he viajado por muchos reinos y principados, y tenía mucho tiempo sin mis pezuñas en Equestria…  
— He escuchado mucho sobre ti — Me dijo y me sobresaltó. Me ofreció té y le dije que me gustaba con tres terrones de azúcar, lo revolvió y me lo dio. — Dicen que quieres demostrar la existencia de los humanos, ¿Es eso cierto?  
— Oh, sí... verá... — Le conté la historia de mi viaje, todo lo que he pasado y con el tiempo fui ganando confianza para decirle todo, expresándome sin apenas dificultad. Le mostré todas las fotos ya reveladas (Las reveló una amiga muy cercana a mí), los vídeos y los pergaminos. — Cómo ve, viven en otra isla, y llevan una vida diferente a la de nosotros. No usan magia como usted y yo, pero con sus manos y sus pulgares opuestos pueden manipular los objetos muy bien…¡Y caminan en dos patas...! Bueno, "piernas" — Dije riendo ligeramente — El caso es que son bípedos

Celestia me miró con una expresión muy seria todo el tiempo… Y ya se podrán imaginar qué pasó. Todo pasó tan rápido. No sé por qué de pronto gritó cono si estuviera muy adolorida. Los guardias acudieron sin dudar y ella me acusó de haber querido matarla, y ellos sin orden alguna se abalanzaron sobre mí. Sobrevolé la mesa y como pude guardé cuanta evidencia pude en mi mochila, y salí volando por la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio. El impacto me dolió bastante, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Al parecer a Celestia no le hizo mucha gracia mi evidencia sobre los humanos, ¿Por qué? No tengo tiempo para solucionar eso ahora mismo.

Unos cuantos pegasos del ejército me perseguían por aire, y no me hubiera sorprendido que otros me persiguieran por tierra. Algún pegaso tenía tan buena puntería que me disparó una flecha, con tan mala suerte que me dio en el ala. De alguna manera pude caer en tierra sin hacerme apenas daño. Y ahora estoy aquí, corriendo por mi vida en medio de un bosque, tratando de no chocar con ningún árbol y siendo perseguida por el ejército de la princesa Celestia, acusándome de traición. No puedo volar, y me estoy hartando de correr…

— Solo… me queda… esconderme… — Jadeé Prontamente encontré una casa en un árbol. Literalmente.

La puerta era de madera y arriba de esta había unas plantas muy extrañas, y la ventana dejaba ver que había una luz encendida. Escuché voces cada vez más cerca, y aterrada abrí la puerta con magia y me escondí dentro. Pude escuchar los cascos de muchos ponis pasar, y suspiré aliviada inmediatamente. Me volví para ver donde me había escondido exactamente y la casa parecía ser circular, con muchas máscaras y botellas colgadas del techo, y un gran caldero en el centro. Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿D-dónde estoy…? — Me pregunté.  
— ¿Quién está ahí? — Preguntó una voz, aunque grave, femenina. Me paralicé y tragué saliva ruidosamente. — Responde, que puedo verte… — Me llamo Scarlett… Scarlett Letter — Dije el primer nombre que se me ocurrió. Si Celestia me buscaba, tendría que huir y demostrar mi inocencia de alguna manera. Nombre nuevo, residencia nueva, vida nueva. — Y estaba perdida… y creí que esto estaba abandonado, y…

— No digas más… — De pronto escuché sus pasos, y apareció. Era una cebra… — ¿Exactamente que venías a buscar? — Preguntó más tranquilamente.  
— A-algo de protección… — Inventé rápidamente.  
— Veo que mochilas has de cargar. — Dijo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Cómo voy a explicar lo de las mochilas!? — ¿A dónde esperabas llegar?  
— A ponyville… — También fue el primer lugar que acudió a mi mente. Ay, dios… creo que esto va a resultar muy mal… pero ahí vivía mi amiga, la que reveló las fotos, Winter Snow… ¡Ella podrá ayudarme! — Iba a visitar a una amiga, y me dijeron que aquí había un atajo, por aire… pero mi ala fue lastimada, y… bueno, aquí estoy…

Acababa de notar que ella hablaba con rimas… rimas, rimas, rimas y más rimas.

— Zecora me suelen llamar — Dijo con una voz mucho más suave — Y aquí la noche podrás pasar. Cómoda es mi cama extra y mañana a Ponyville podrás llegar. Pero cuidado deberás tener o de cierto morirás.  
— O-okay… Gracias…

Seguí a Zecora a la habitación para huéspedes, aunque no creo que la utilice demasiado.

Esa noche tuve sueños inquietos. Sueños donde Celestia me atrapaba y me ejecutaba públicamente.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, la verdad es que hice este fanfic a lo rápido, y la verdad es que la trama tampoco está muy bien estructurada, pero tenía tanto tiempo sin escribir (Jamás he escrito en fanfiction) que mis dedos ya necesitaban una salida o algo así... ¡En fin, espero que les haya gustado!

Sí, sé que es un alicornio, pero como habrán podido apreciar, no es super poderosa, ni es inmortal ni es princesa XD Es una pony completamente normal. Creo que debo aclarar que no vuela super rápido como Rainbow Dash, quien podría aparecer aquí. ¿Alguien tiene algún oc que quiera que aparezca? ¿Algún papel? ¿Ideas? ¿Algún shipping? ¡Todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas!

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. No sé cada cuanto pueda publicar, pero espero que sea al menos cada semana.

Bye ~ ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Buenos días-tardes-noches-loqueseaqueseaentupaís

PD: La verdad es que amo a Celestia, no trato de hacerla quedar como la mala.


	2. II: No tienes otra opción

**II: Primer punto: No tienes otra opción**

— Sueños terribles seguramente tuviste. — Me dijo Zecora, quien amablemente me invitó a desayunar.

Yo estaba levantando a manzana con mi magia (La levitación es la única habilidad que tengo más o menos desarrollada en cuanto magia. No puedo atacar o defenderme o crear barreras, o cosas parecidas…) y me detuve en seco con sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Pregunté claramente asustada.

Por las botellas y el caldero, creí que era una cebra que se dedicaba a la magia, pero el hecho de ver mis sueños sin permiso creí que era algo que solo la princesa Luna podría hacer… Pero ella lleva algo de tiempo "desaparecida", en el sentido que nadie sabe dónde está. La princesa Cadance nos dijo que simplemente fue con ella a ayudarla con algunas cosas en el imperio de cristal, pero la verdad es que siempre he sido algo escéptica con las palabras de esta chica, después del escándalo de la boda…

— Tú entre sueños sueles hablar — Me informó y pude sentir como me ruborizaba. Dios… ¿Qué tanto habré dicho? ¿Y si eso me delató? — ¿Por qué me ocultas tu identidad?  
—… supongo que habrás sacado tus propias conclusiones, ¿No? — Contesté después de unos segundos de haber meditado mi respuesta.

Por la mirada en sus ojos azules, mirándome con suavidad y curiosidad a la vez, y quizás, con algo de cariño (¿Cariño? Me acaba de conocer…) supuse que quería saber la historia completa. Al principio dudé si contarle, después de todo, todos los ponis somos completamente leales a Celestia y a las princesas. ¿Y si ella me entregara con la guardia real de Canterlot? ¿Entonces qué haré? ¡No puedo estar tras prisión toda mi vida, acusada de algo que no he hecho!

— En mí podrás confiar porque no te pienso delatar  
—… ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? — Pregunté con recelo.  
— Si no te llevé con la guardia al saber que la princesa a tu cabeza dio caza, ¿Por qué crees que lo haría al la historia saber? Confiar en mí deberías, porque de lo contrario capturada serías. — Pronunció seriamente, pero me es difícil tomar en serio a esta cebra si habla todo en rimas. En realidad, ella es la primera cebra que veo, y no podría decir si todas las cebras son así o no.

Lo pensé unos cuantos segundos más. Zecora me miró con paciencia durante todo el tiempo de mi debate interno. ¿Realmente podría confiar en esta cebra…? Aun así, ella tiene un punto. Recuerdo en mis sueños haber gritado muchas veces que yo era inocente, y bueno… ya sabemos que ella tiene sus propias conclusiones, y quizás su propia versión de los hechos… y quizás, solo quizás, ella podría ayudarme a demostrar mi inocencia. No lo había pensado, pero necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir… y de pronto solo cuento con la ayuda de Zecora y de mi queridísima amiga…

—… Está bien… — Dije después de unos cuántos segundos más.

Procedí a contarle mi historia, y después del desayuno (Manzana, jugo de mora azul, tarta de fresas y un buen sándwich) corrí a mi cuarto a por mí mochila, y le mostré toda la evidencia. Al ver toda la información y las pruebas de la existencia de los humanos, me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y noté cómo comenzó a cuestionarse muchas cosas en cuanto la existencia de estos…

— Son irrefutables pruebas, debo admitir… — Murmuró después de un rato — ¿Pero por qué Celestia a buscarte comenzó?

Creo que está tan impresionada que olvidó cómo rimar.

— No lo sé… — Dije claramente pensativa — Creí que sería bueno, todos nuestros conocimientos sobre ciencia, química, física y biología, e inclusive magia… tendrían que ser revisados y daría pie a la investigación… y humanos y ponis podríamos volver a vivir en paz… De verdad, yo tampoco comprendo su reacción…  
— Posees un gran secreto que revelado no debe ser… — Dijo Zecora como conclusión — Pero la pregunta es por qué…  
— De cualquier manera — Dije mientras volvía a guardar todo en mis mochilas — Tengo que demostrar su existencia y mi inocencia, y en tus manos está si ayudarme o delatarme. — Sin darme cuenta, comencé a hablar con un tono altanero y amenazante — Tú eliges, Zecora. Y si tu no me ayudas, en Ponyville lo harán, y entonces…  
— ¿Conoces algún hechizo de transformación? — Interrumpió. Parpadeé mientras repetía "¿transformación?" Después ella me acerco un espejo mientras me miraba severamente — Tu reflejo debes observar y decirme qué hay en tu mirar.

Me miré, la primera vez que me observaba a mí misma desde mi loca huida. Mi crin negra y mi pelaje blanco estaban completamente sucios y revueltos, como si no me hubiera dado un baño en días. Me encontraba cubierta de barro y mis ojos grises no me ayudaban en nada, porque en las cuencas de estos había unas ojeras extendiéndose a lo largo de mi cara. Pero dejando fuera mi aspecto físico, supe a lo que Zecora se refería. Entreabrí mis alas y las toqué con el casco, y sus plumas me hacían cosquillas. Me miré al espejo con las alas extendidas y mi vista se posó en mi cuerno automáticamente... Alicornio, alicornio... era lo único que la mayoría de los ponis veían en mí como especial. No mi talento, no mis capacidades, no mi "yo". Todos me reducían a un simple par de alas y un cuerno.

Cuando yo caminaba por la calle, lo primero que salía a la vista eran mi cuerno y las alas… Algunos pequeños potrillos se acercaban a mí con curiosidad y jamás pasaba ni un solo día en que un pueblo se arrodillaba ante mí, diciendo "¡Oh, bienvenida sea a Manehattan (Por decir un ejemplo), queridísima princesa… eh…!"

— No me llamen así — Decía completamente en serio, pero todos se maravillaban por mi supuesta humildad — De verdad, no soy una princesa. Los alicornios somos ponis normales, como todo el mundo…  
— ¡Es increíble lo humilde que es usted! — Me dijo una chica que después supe, se llamaba Coco Pommel. Al parecer ella era muy exitosa por esos lares.  
— N-no… De verdad, yo no…  
— ¿Dónde está tu corona? — Me preguntó un potrillo — ¿Y tus zapatos?  
— No soy una princesa…

La verdad es que jamás había pensado en ocultar mi cuerno o mis alas, porque si hubiera aprendido el hechizo, hubiera tenido que fingir ser un unicornio, un pegaso o un pony de tierra toda mi vida, negando lo que soy… Y también quería demostrar que todos los ponis éramos iguales, sin importar nuestra especie o raza, y sí, las cebras cuentan en esta clasificación, y los caballos… pero dadas las consecuencias… tendré que hacerlo… solo hasta que pueda regresar a mi realidad. Se lo expliqué a Zecora, y ella me comprendió totalmente, incluso me dio a elegir si quería ser unicornio, pegaso o poni de tierra, pero me dijo que mi físico, como el color de mi pelaje y ojos, no podría cambiarlos con una poción.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo voy a…?  
— ¿Estuviste en la coronación de la princesa Twilight Sparkle?

¡Maldita sea! ¡Olvidé que ella residía en Ponyville! Nerviosa, respondí que sí.

No estuve en la ceremonia, pero escuché su discurso de coronación desde el aire, porque ayudé a los pegasos con el clima. Divinamente conmovedor su discurso, y ella era completamente sincera cuando les agradecía a sus amigas por todo eso, a pesar de que yo siempre he sido demasiado escéptica… el problema aquí es que jamás entendí por qué le dieron el puesto en la realeza, pero tampoco era un asunto que me comiera la cabeza, porque siendo sincera no me interesa mucho la política. Escuché rumores sobre los elementos de la harmonía, un hechizo de Starswhirl el barbudo… jamás me los tomé en serio.

— Sus amigas podrán ayudarte y temporalmente refugiarte  
— ¡Pero Twilight es como una hija para la princesa Celestia! — Vociferé. La princesa Celestia lo dijo durante varias conferencias en la escuela de magia de Canterlot (En la cual dejé de estudiar cuando supe que mi destino no era la magia). "Twilight tiene potencial, y es mi protegida, y le he agarrado cierto cariño…"— ¿No crees que el sentimiento sea mutuo?  
— Después de que les expliqué las cosas, ellas te ayudarán sin dudar.  
—… ¿Estás segura, Zecora?  
— ¿Tienes otra opción?  
—…No… — Confiar en mí es la solución, Scarlett… ¿Algún día revelarás tu identidad? — No lo creo… me gusta más Scarlett que mi nombre — Admití algo avergonzada.

_No tienes otra opcion_, sería una frase que me recordaría más de una vez de ahora en adelante... oh, solo espero que todo termine pronto...

* * *

Hooola!

Dios, 42 visitas, (Inclusive algunas de china :D!), 1 follower, 1 favorite y 1 review ^^ La verdad es que me hace muy feliz c: Me gustaría aclarar que voy a contestar los reviews por aquí

Primero va mi único review de momento c: :

**Como arroyo que fluye:** ¡Vaya! Este fic es muy interesante, la trama absorbe bastante, aunque creo que te aceleraste un poco y ademas encontré una pequeña inconsistencia con respecto a los humanos que tu personaje encontró, pero eso no importa, me llama mucho la atención, y tu redacción es excelente.

Espero el siguiente capitulo con ansias, Saludos /,,/

**R: **Gracias ~ La verdad es que también me dio la misma impresión, quizás pude haber ampliado las búsquedas e investigaciones de Scarlett c: hubiera sido interesante, pero quizás lo haga, porque suelo hacer muchos flashbacks, y creo que se nota un poco en este capítulo (Que por cierto, quiero disculparme porque creo que salió corto a comparación del otro. Iba a ser mucho más largo, pero decidí dividirlo en Primer Punto (Cómo este), Segundo punto (Que ya casi lo termino también, así que seguramente lo subo en un rato.) y Tercer punto)

Y me gustaría saber cual fue esa inconsistencia c: de cualquier manera lo leeré de nuevo para ver si yo lo encuentro. Suelo escribir en word y cuando lo paso a fanfiction lo releó y pongo y quito lo que crea necesario, pero aun así a veces no me doy cuenta de los errores... pero bueno.

Y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, saludos para ti también y muchas gracias ;)

En fin ~ la trama se está construyendo sola, y siendo sincera ni siquiera yo misma sé exactamente qué pasará después, pero esperemos que todo salga bien para Scarlett c: no debe ser fácil haber descubierto algo genial, terminar tus investigaciones de... mucho tiempo... y que te quieran encarcelar por eso D:

Ahora mismo con las 03:24 A.M. en México XDDD Creo que debería dormir.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, los amo a todos 3


	3. III: Segundo punto: Transformacion

Zecora preparó la poción y de nuevo vino una idea loca a mí. ¿Y si me envenenaba y me llevaba con Celestia? Pero ella tenía razón al decirme que no tengo otra opción más que confiar en ella, y de verdad quisiera hacerlo, pero… no es fácil no mantenerte paranoico mientras la máxima gobernadora aquí le da un precio a tu cabeza. Seguramente ahora mismo me están buscando.

Terminó de crear la poción, pero me advirtió que tardaría en hacer efecto. Me la tomé e hice una mueca… sabía horrible… y que mientras hacía su efecto, me pondría una capa para que nadie viera mis alas mientras desaparecían. Me explicó que al principio me sentiría extraña al no poder volar, "Y por lo que me contaste a volar estabas acostumbrada." Me dijo que un unicornio, una tal señorita Rarity me ayudaría a cambiar mi aspecto, y que por lo pronto Twilight me ayudaría a aprender la magia suficiente, yo me negué en un principio, pero recordé que no tengo opción…

— Las voy a extrañar… — Murmuré batiendo mis alas, pero paré ya que comenzaba a sentirlas adormecidas. Zecora me dijo que era normal, y me dijo que era de vital importancia que aprendiera el hechizo de transformación, porque la poción solo tenía una duración de 72 horas, suficiente para mí.

Caminamos tranquilamente por el bosque. Iba con el corazón en la garganta y tenía miedo a que apareciera algo o alguien, no sé qué era peor, que apareciera un oso gigante o un guardia. La gabardina me cubría perfectamente, desde mi cabello (Increíblemente largo, por cierto) hasta mi cola. Solo dejaba ver mis cascos, pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente prueba para incriminarme. Algunos en Ponyville nos miraban con curiosidad, pero inmediatamente pasaban olímpicamente de nosotras.

La primera parada de Zecora sería con Twilight, a lo que yo asentí pero por mi parte salí corriendo hacia la casa de mejor amiga, y me imagino que ya saben quién es. Me perdí muchas veces, pero en un pueblo tan pequeño como Ponyville todos se conocían los unos a los otros. Nadie se arrodilló ante mí, de hecho, me trataban como cualquier poni normal, y eso me encantaba.

— ¡Lyra! — Aporreé la puerta — ¡LYRA!  
— ¿Quién? — Quiso saber. Su voz sonaba somnolienta del otro lado de la puerta  
— ¡Soy yo! — Vociferé — ¡A-ábreme! — Supliqué entre dientes.

Ella abrió la puerta y me miró. La gabardina me cubría el rostro, así que con un rápido movimiento me quité el gorro de la cabeza y ella abrió sus ojos como platos. Se emocionó mucho y sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrándome todos los dientes.

— ¡Golden F…!  
— ¡Sshhh! — Exclamé y le puse mi casco en la boca para evitar que ella dijera mi nombre real. Ella siguió hablando como si nada y sus palabras quedaron resumidas a un "¡Mhhm! ¡Mhhhmmmmm!"

Miré a ambos lados de la calle para avanzar y cerras la puerta tras de mí.

— ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! — Exclamó y no cabía en sí de la emoción. Saltó de arriba abajo por toda la habitación, la cual seguía exactamente como la recordaba. La última vez que la visité fue hace como dos años, cuando se mudó de Canterlot a Ponyville. Jamás entendí por qué lo hizo. — ¡Creí que ahora mismo estabas en Egipcolt![1]— Después me dio un rápido abrazo.  
— Lyra, cálmate — Pedí — Necesito que me hagas un favor.  
— Todos los que quieras.

Le mostré toda mi evidencia y de nuevo no cupo en sí del gusto, exclamando cosas como "¡Sabía que tenían cinco dedos y no seis! ¿Y también tienen cinco en los pies? ¡Oh dios, sus deidades! ¿¡Cómo conseguiste todo esto!?". Le conté absolutamente toda mi historia, incluyendo lo de Celestia, lo cual rompió completamente todos sus ánimos…

—… Celestia… ¿Qué…?  
— ¡Me está buscando! — Susurré — Soy fugitiva de la ley… Lyra… desde ahora deberás llamarme Scarlett Letter — Pedí.  
—… No puedo creerlo… ¿De verdad te está buscando? ¿¡Qué harás!? ¡Eres un alicornio, no puedes pasar desapercibida!

Después de eso, por primera vez me quité la gabardina y las mochilas. Si mirabas mi lomo, ahora estaba completamente vacío. No me dolía, pero sentía como si me hubieran quitado mis preciosas alas. Casi me pongo a llorar…

—… Zecora me está ayudando… — Expliqué, mientras Lyra me miraba con preocupación y la frente arrugada  
— ¿La cebra? — Asentí en silencio.  
— Dice que Twilight y sus amigas me ayudarán… pero tengo mis dudas…  
— No puedo creerlo… dios… ¿Crees que te ayudarán? Twilight ahora es una princesa… y es muy cercana a Celestia… y sus amigas… por ejemplo, Rainbow, es la más leal de todas… y apoyarte a ti sería visto como traición a los ojos de Equestria…  
— Ya lo sé… ¿Pero qué otra opción tengo? — Pregunté con los ojos llorosos.

Miré hacia otro lado para que ella no me viera llorar, y mejor me puse la gabardina. Después me dijo que yo podría contar con su apoyo, lo cual me reconfortó un poco pero mi nueva tranquilidad no duró demasiado porque comenzaron a golpear la puerta. Lyra fue a abrir la puerta cautelosamente, y ahí estaba Zecora, diciéndome que ya las puso al tanto. Lyra dijo que ella también ya estaba al tanto y que estaría encantada de acompañarnos. Ninguna puso objeción y las seguí.

Al parecer, fuimos a la boutique de la "señorita Rarity".

— Oh, hola querida. — Dijo una voz elegante mientras miraba a Lyra. Creo que no reparó en mi presencia — ¿Lo de siempre?  
— Oh, no — Contestó levemente avergonzada.  
— ¿Zecora? — Dijo Rarity una vez que notó a la cebra — Oh, qué grata sorpresa, ya Twilight me contó todo— Respondió con felicidad y gentileza sinceras. — Muy bien, ¿Dónde está aquel poni?

Rarity era uno de los unicornios más bellos que había visto. No era demasiado alta, de hecho, yo era un poco más alta que ella. Tenía pestañas largas y con rímel, sus ojos eran azules al igual que la sombra de ojos, y su crin y colas estaban perfectamente bien peinadas.

— Soy yo… — Dije tímidamente.  
— Oh, querida, con la gabardina no puedo verte… ¿Podrías quitártela? — Preguntó y la obedecí. — ¡AAAAAAH! — Gritó aterrada, cosa que me sobresaltó.

Volteé atrás completamente aterrada, creyendo que seguramente sería la Guardia Real de Canterlot, pero estaba completamente vacío.

— ¿¡Qué le pasó a tu crin!? ¿¡Y a tu pelaje!? — Gritó histérica.  
— Seguramente me veo horrible, ¿No? — Pregunté, y extrañamente suspiré con alivio…  
— ¡Sí! —… porque era preferible a que me dijeran cosas sobre mi aspecto a que me encarcelaran…

Rarity ni siquiera me dejó hablar. Con su magia de unicornio me retiró mi gabardina y me observó, y cada centímetro que sus ojos recorrían en mí me ponía más nerviosa, y a ella cada vez más disgustada. Después de eso me jaló de la cola y me llevó al cuarto de baño, ordenándome que me aseara un poco.

— Ya me ocuparé de ti — Me dijo claramente molesta. Yo corrí la cortina para poder asearme. — ¡No puedo creer que hayas podido estar así afuera, querida! — La escuché decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me reí nerviosamente, y me asombré. Antes de toda esta locura, solía reír mucho, y había olvidado que la risa existía… y el hecho de que aun con todo esto pudiera seguir riendo, sonreír, ruborizarme… creo que es maravilloso. Procuré no tardarme mucho, y es por estas cosas que estoy eternamente agradecida de ser un Ali… unicornio… sí… Suspiré.

Con el jabón estaba a punto de lavar mis alas… y después recordé que no las vería en un buen tiempo. Me aseé rápidamente y enredé la toalla que Rarity me prestó. Me sacudí como perro para secarme (¿Qué? ¡Eso siempre funciona!). Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente seca, salí del baño y me miré en un espejo… estaba completamente esponjada de todos lados.

Cuando salí las tres estaban tomando el té. Cuando me vieron intentaron contener sus risas… inútilmente, porque todas soltaron a reír. Reí nerviosamente mientras Rarity me ayudaba a pasar la secadora por… todos lados…

Una vez que estuve completamente seca Rarity me pidió disculpas porque solo podría teñir mi pelaje y brindarme unas lentillas para mi color de ojos. "Al menos podrán ser del color que tú quieras"

— Pero me gustan grises…  
— Un poni puede reconocer a otro poni por su simple color de ojos — Me explicó.  
— ¿Cuánto se va a tardar esto? — Pregunté, pues jamás he sido buena para permanecer en un mismo lugar tanto tiempo.

Me he acostumbrado tanto a viajar que me pongo muy ansiosa si no me muevo.

— No lo sé, querida. — Me dijo tranquilamente — Jamás he pintado el pelaje de nadie.  
— ¿¡Y me lo dices tan tranquila!? — Exclamé.  
— No puede ser tan difícil. — Dijo — He pintado crines, pero pelaje no.

Rarity ya había comenzado su trabajo, y fue interrumpida por un grito ahogado. Ambas nos volvimos hacia el sonido y me encontré a un poni de tierra saltando en un lado a otro, preguntando "¿Está aquí?" una y otra vez muy rápido. Me pregunté seriamente si ella no necesitaría respirar. Ella era rosada y con el cabello igualmente rosado, abundante y esponjado. Lo miré más de cerca… "¿Algodón de azúcar?" Dije a mis adentros.

— Es ella, querida, pero estamos un poco ocupadas… así que si no te molesta…  
— ¡UUUUH! — Exclamó de pronto y en menos de un segundo cruzó la boutique para encontrarse con nosotras — ¡Hola! — Saludó con voz aguda y estridente.  
—… Hol…  
— ¡MellamoPinkiePie! ¡Trabajoensugarcubecorner, oh, ahísehacenlosmejorescupcakes, porquelospreparoyo! ¡Twilightnoshacontadomuchodeti! Bueno, en realidad no, parecequeteacabadeconocerperoyaves, noesfacilhablardealguienaquienacabasdeconocer.

Ella hablaba demasiado rápido y me costaba entenderla. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Ella hablaba muy rápido y mucho, y siendo sincera no me molestaba, pero comenzaba a sentirme un poco ansiosa. La envidiaba porque ella podía moverse y saltar de un lado a otro. Hasta que mi tinte terminó, no había terminado de hablar en ningún momento. Al menos me está haciendo conversación…

— ¿Y cómo te llamas? — Me preguntó, acercándose demasiado a mí. Retrocedí un poco nerviosa, pues sentí que estaba violando mi espacio personal.  
—… Scarlett Letter…  
— Pero eres amiga de Lyra Heartstrings, ¿No? Es muy curioso — Río — Te había visto un par de veces por Ponyville, y creí que tu nombre real era G…  
— ¡Pinkie! — Espetaron varias voces a la vez…  
— Jajaja, perdón — Dijo sonriente y siguió saltando de un lado a otro — Olvidé que tu nombre no-debe-ser-nombrado.  
— ¡Princesa Twilight! — Exclamé mientras me arrodillaba, pero por su mirada entendí que no era necesario, así que un poco apenada volví a estar en cuatro patas.

Mi mirada pasó por cada una de las ponis que acababan de llegar, alineadas perfectamente en una fila. Las recordaba a todas vagamente de la ceremonia de coronación y el gran musical que hicieron. Dos pegasos, una poni de tierra y Twilight Sparkle.

— Discúlpala — Me pidió amablemente — Suele emocionarse mucho cada vez que conoce a alguien nuevo.  
— ¿Emocionarme? ¡No! ¡ME PONGO TAN NERVIEMOCIONADA! — Gritó de pronto mientras sacaba un cañón (¿De dónde salió?) y lo disparaba, y de él salían globos, confeti y serpentinas. Después de eso se acercó y me puso un gorro de fiesta, tapando el cuerno — ¡Feliz no cumpleaños! — Me felicitó mientras hacía sonar unas matasuegras.

Más de una rodó sus ojos y sonrieron.

Rarity lanzó otro grito ahogado y les pidió a todas que, "Por favor por lo que más quieran en este mundo, DEJEN DE HACER QUE SE MUEVA". Ninguna la contradijo, excepto Pinkie Pie. "¡Debes ser tan aburrido estar tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar!". Le di la razón, pero a fin de cuentas esto era necesario. Rarity me quitó el gorro del cuerno y volvió a aplicar el tinte. Tuve que quedarme quieta sin tocar nada o nadie hasta que secara. Mientras tanto, ella me presentó a sus amigas. Twilight Sparkle. Applejack. Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie.

— ¡Y conmigo somos diez! — Exclamó Pinkie poniendo sus cascos en alto. Todas la miramos fijamente— ¿Qué? ¿Zecora y Lyra no cuentan?  
— Pinkie… ahí son nueve… — La corrigió Rainbow.  
— Ah… Bueno, yo pongo la energía de dos ponis, así que somos 10. Tu argumento es inválido.

Después de mucho tiempo, Rarity finalmente me dejo moverme. Me puse a saltar y a desear tener alas de nuevo, pero obviamente no podía. Me miré al espejo y mi pelaje ya no era blanco, sino de un color… no es dorado… es… ¿Salmón? Sí, algo muy parecido al salmón combinado con el café muy claro. Mi cabello seguía siendo negro, pero Rarity me lo ató y ahora era una cola de caballo, y ahora mis ojos eran verdes gracias a las lentillas.

— Te ves bien — Aprobó Lyra. Agradecí con la mirada.  
— Intencionalmente hice que te parecieras un poco a Applejack — Dijo Rarity completamente orgullosa de su trabajo. La aludida preguntó "¿En serio?" mientras comenzaba a acercarse a mí…  
— Applejack… — Apremió Twilight.  
— Ehm… No creo que funcione el plan — Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.  
— ¿Plan? — Dije — ¿Cuál plan?  
— En la familia Apple no hay unicornios — Coincidió Applejack.  
— No te preocupes por eso, mira… — Dijo Twilight, y con su magia nos mostró grandes pergaminos. Por si solos, no parecían tener sentido alguno. Pero juntos, formaban un gran, gran, gran árbol familiar.  
— Según esto soy tu prima… muy, muy, muy lejana… — Expliqué a Applejack después de un rato.  
— ¡ENTONCES TAMBIÉN ERES MI PRIMA!— Vociferó Pinkie, y también me sobresaltó. Dios… ¿Qué esta poni siempre va a hablar así? Avanzó con grandes saltos y antes de que pudiera hacer nada me abrazó — Bienvenida a la familia Apple-Pie  
— Bienvenida a la familia Apple — Dijo Applejack.  
—… Gracias — Dije sinceramente apenada.

Rainbow más de una vez expresó su descontento por el hecho de que no preferí ser un pegaso, pero traté de no ignorarla. Twilight dijo que me enseñaría el hechizo de transformación apenas yo me sintiera lista, "O el efecto de la poción haya terminado" Dijo Zecora.

— Sí… Lo que pase primero — Respondí.

Al final, Applejack también me dijo que pondría a su familia al tanto, y que podría vivir en Sweet Apple Acres. Me alarmé, pues creí que ya demasiadas personas sabrían de mí, pero ella me dijo que los Apple son muy unidos con su familia, y que me apoyarían… la verdad, es que no comprendo por qué todas buscan apoyarme, digo, técnicamente tengo cargos por tratar de traicionar el principado (Ya que ninguna tiene el título de "Reina" Equestria no es un reino, solo un principado)… pero por otro lado, creo que una vez estuve en Sweet Apple Acres. Pero… no lo recuerdo. No le presté demasiada atención a este hecho y solo dije que estaba bien. Quería ir hacia allá para conocerlo, pero el resto insistió en que primero debería ir con Twilight y ver el hechizo.

— Primero — Me dijo una vez que estuvimos adentro. Yo dejé la mochila debajo de un estante de libros. Me sorprendió bastante que Twilight viviera en la biblioteca, pero me sorprendió más que parecía que nadie la molestaba buscando libros.

Ya ninguna estaba con nosotras. Zecora tenía cosas qué hacer y Lyra también… y supongo que el resto de ellas también.

— Es importante comenzar transformando otras cosas antes que a ti misma — Continuó. — Al principio puede…  
— Twilight…  
— Ser complicado, pero verás que…  
— Twilight…  
—… con la práctica pronto podrás…  
—Twilight…  
— ¿Sí?— Contestó sonriente.  
— Ehm… Exactamente… ¿Por qué me quieren ayudar? Si las descubren, Celestia también irá contra ustedes y…  
— Ya, no te preocupes — Pidió — Tienes algo de fama en Equestria, ¿Lo sabías?  
— ¿Lo soy? — Parpadeé, sorprendida, a lo que Twilight asintió y fue a buscar algo entre los estantes de libros  
—Sí, dicen que has viajado por el mundo tratando de demostrar la existencia de los humanos, ¿Es eso cierto?  
— Algo así… Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con esto…  
— Mira, cualquier poni que haya pasado por hambre y frío solo para conseguir el fruto de su investigación, no creo que sea mala. Celestia debe tener sus razones para querer ocultar esa información, pero no pareces el tipo de poni que quiera revelarse contra un principado entero… incluso pareces confiable…

Por alguna razón, no le creo nada de lo que dice. Parece una especie de discurso pre-meditado. Seguramente ya envió una carta a la guardia real y vienen por mí, y quizás solo estén haciendo tiempo las seis… _No tienes otra opción_, me recordé.

— Además, te aseguro que nosotras no somos las únicas indignadas por lo que está pasando. — Me aseguró — Celestia puso precio a tu cabeza, a la gran Gold… Bueno, a tu identidad real. Muchos te reconocerán y sabrán que la princesa está intentando encubrir la existencia de los humanos, y desde el fondo de su corazón, te apoyan… Y creo que entiendo por lo que estás pasando… — Me dijo y con su magia sacó un libro del estante. La miré completamente sorprendida  
— ¿Cómo puedes… puede usted entenderlo? — Pregunté, y soné demasiado a la defensiva. Demasiado para mi gusto.  
— Yo sabía que Nightmare Moon retornaría, y la princesa Celestia solo me dijo que dejara de leer esos viejos y polvorientos libros — Me contó, y después comenzó a reír ligeramente — Aun recuerdo mi cara de espanto…  
— ¿Cómo pudo decirle eso cuando predijo algo tan grave? — Pregunté claramente indignada.  
— Prometo contarte la historia completa, pero ahora debemos comenzar con tus clases. El brebaje de Zecora no durará por siempre.

Así fue como comenzamos con las lecciones de transformación. "Comencemos con algo fácil, esto es una pluma gris, cámbiale el color". Más de una vez me lanzó el libro "Principios básicos de la transformación"…

* * *

[1] Quisiera aclarar que fue una ciudad que inventé yo, obviamente basada en Egipto.

Holaaa! De nuevo. La verdad es que este capitulo me costo mas porque siempre he considerado tener problemas al plasmar la personalidad de los personajes... porque la verdad es que soy una persona muy, muy solitaria y no tengo muchos amigos, y los pocos que tengo... se podria decir que soy muy distante con ellos, Pero en fin! Lamento que los capitulos realmente sean tan cortos entre si, pero ya ven, termine dividiendolo en tres.

Antes de responder los reviews (Esta vez eran dos, wiiiii!) me gustaria aclarar que en mi casa ya no tengo internet, y no se cuanto pueda actualizar (Estoy escribiendo esto desde mi escuela, a ver si no me descubren jajaja...) Pero bueno, por lo pronto ya pude subir este, al menos...

Ahora si, los reviews ~

**Como arroyo que fluye: **Bien, este capitulo es corto pero cumplido, me llamó mucho la atención el buen manejo de los personajes, en especial con Zecora, ya que con ella, es especialmente difícil explayar conversaciones con rimas. Sinceramente puedo aprender mucho de escritura sobre ti, me impresionas.

A veces es difícil y un poco frustrante que no mucha gente te admire o te siga por tu trabajo, a mi me pasa lo mismo, pero aun así, no dejes de escribir, es solo cuestión de paciencia para que alguien aprecie lo estas haciendo. y no te preocupes, yo voy a poner mi granito de arena, dejándote un review por capítulo.

Con respecto a las inconsistencias, te dejare un PM para explicarte con mas detalle. Espero el siguiente capitulo, quiero saber que pasara con tu personaje.

Saludos /,,/  
**R: **Muchas gracias ~ La verdad es que Zecora me estaba comiendo la cabeza. A veces las rimas salian por si solas, pero en otras tuve que borrar la oracion 10 VECES y volver a escribir, hasta que saliera algo mas o menos decente jajajaja, pero bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado. La verdad es que he querido pasarme por tu fic, lei las primeras frases y se veia increiblemente interesante, pero como ya dije no he tenido internet (Ni tiempo, ahora mismo deberia estar haciendo un trabajo de la escuela), pero prometo pasarme por ahi apenas pueda.

Respecto a las inconsistencias espero que haya podido explicarte correctamente. No pienses que no, la verdad es que las voy a tomar muy en cuenta cuando Scarlett vuelva por ahi, despues de todo, prometio que volveria y dudo que ella sea de las personas... perdon, ponis, que fallen en cuanto a las promesas, pero en fin! Gracias por tus reviews, creas o no me hacen muy feliz. Suerte ~

**Discord haven:**

Lo amo esta genial aunque nesecitas estucturlo mejor y tambien me gustaria estar en el fic te mandare un PM y si quieres te ayudo  
PS sigue con el fic tiene mucho potencial!

**R: **Muchas gracias, te aseguro que si pienso continuarlo. La verdad es que coincido contigo en que necesito estructurarlo mejor, porque no tenia trama cuando lo empece XD pero ahora que ya voy por el tercer capitulo siento que esta comenzando a tenerla. Y claro que me gustaria que ayudaras c: necesitare toda la ayuda posible con este proyecto. La verdad comence en un arranque de aburrimiento, pero siendo sincera me gusta como esta quedando, en fin, esperare tu mp y respondere apenas pueda

Siendo esos todos los reviews, creo que no me queda mas que decir "hasta el proximo capitulo"


	4. IV: Tercer punto: Confía en los demás

— ¡Bien! — Me felicitó Twilight después de horas y horas de práctica — Estás progresando  
— ¿Segura?

Miré la pluma con pena. Logré cambiarla de color, pero no sé cómo hice para que comenzara a moverse arriba abajo, como si estuviera viva.

— No creo que deba hacer eso… — Comenté mientras veía como la pluma comenzaba a explorar toda la biblioteca. Twilight le lanzó un rayo y cayó inmediatamente, inerte.  
— Al menos pudiste cambiarla de color — Me dijo — Ahora solo debes evitar que cobre vida y quiera matar a Spike.  
— ¿Quién es Spike? — Pregunté.  
— Yo… — Murmuró una voz.

No me había dado cuenta. No era que la pluma se moviera arriba abajo, era que estaba persiguiendo al bebé dragón que me miraba con ojos aburridos. Después volteó a ver a Twilight y esta le explicó las cosas. Casi se altera y se echa a correr cuando llegó a la parte en donde me acusan de homicidio y me veo forzada a huir y a esconderse, pero no sé cómo Twilight llegó a la parte de "Tranquilízate, es nuestra amiga"

— ¿Lo es?  
— ¿Lo soy? — Preguntamos al unísono, completamente escépticos.  
— Lo eres. Además, Spike, ¿Por qué ella querría matar a Celestia en primer lugar? — Interrogó Twilight — ¿Crees que ella sola podría planear un atentado? ¿Sin seguidores ni ejército? Y otra cosa… — Twilight continuó dándole razones a Spike por media hora, argumentando que yo no podría haber planeado un ataque contra un principado entero yo sola. Spike estuvo pensativo unos minutos, y después con sus dedos señaló sus ojos y después a mí, en señal de "Te estaré vigilando"

No sabía si reír o llorar. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se escuchó el rugido de mi estómago… y el de Twilight. Ambas comenzamos a reír levemente avergonzadas y le pidió a Spike que nos preparara unos nachos

— Me imagino que estás hambrienta — Dijo Twilight.  
— Eso creo… han pasado tantas cosas que no he comido casi nada desde ayer… solo una manzana que me ofreció Zecora.  
— Hablando de Zecora… ¿Cuánto dijo que duraría la poción?  
— 72 horas…  
— Hm… El-tiempo-se-acaba… — Dijo lentamente.

Después de eso por fin pude transformar la pluma, al menos su color. Comimos nachos y volvimos a la práctica, esta vez tenía que transformar algo un poco más complicado… ¿Cómo se supone que transforme una pequeña nuez en una manzana de tamaño aceptable?

— ¿Es eso posible? — Pregunté un poco escéptica mientras miraba la nuez.  
— Bien podrías hacer esto… — Me dijo y no solo la transformó en una manzana, sino que le dio forma de otro poni, y la devolvió a su forma original, de una pequeña nuez. — Ahora inténtalo, una manzana.

Suspiré y me aseguré de tomar suficiente aire (Apenas y tengo desarrollado el "sentido" de la magia, pero supongo que si quiero fingir ser un unicornio, es algo que tengo que hacer… en fin, el caso es que necesito tomar mucho aire) antes de intentarlo. Estaba preparando el hechizo cuando de pronto escuchamos que alguien tocaba. Mi corazón dio un salto y me dio la impresión de que se detuvo.

No pude evitar pensar "Oh no… me han encontrado…" y también sentí como comencé a temblar y me ponía completamente pálida. Esto es lo que suelen llamar miedo, y lo había sentido demasiadas veces… horror, incertidumbre… y creo que a Twilight le dio la misma impresión que a mí. Ella no esperaba visitas. Pero a fin de cuentas, respiró profundo y me dedicó una reconfortante sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta y cada segundo era más angustiante para mí. No puedo describir el alivio que sentí cuando noté que se trataba de Lyra y Applejack.

— Espero no haber interrumpido  
— Para nada Applejack — Dijo Twilight — De hecho creo que llegas en buen momento.  
— ¿Cómo vas con las lecciones? — Preguntó una sonriente Lyra mientras avanzaba hacia mí.  
— Bueno… más o menos…

Nuevamente traté de transformar la nuez… y al principio pareció funcionar, al punto que exclamé "¡Funciona, funciona!", y por un segundo era una manzana, pero después volvió a ser la misma nuez de siempre… excepto por el color rojo.

— Yo creo que es un buen progreso — Comentó Lyra.  
— Sí…  
— Gracias, Lyra, Twilight — Agradecí  
— ¿Quieren quedarse? — Les ofreció Twilight a las recién llegadas — Puedo pedirle a Spike que prepare los sacos de dormir, ¡Spike! — Bramó.  
— En realidad veníamos a recoger a Scarlett — Aclaró Applejack algo apenada — Ya sabes, en Sweet Apple Acres solemos dormir temprano…  
— Oh, ya veo… Bien… Scarlett, nos vemos mañana, ¿Te parece?  
— Seguro… — Dije sin más.

Debo admitir que me daba miedo salir a la calle. Al cruzar la biblioteca recordé donde me encontraba, en un pequeño pueblo donde todos se conocen entre todos. Los ponis parecían caminar alegremente y las calles eran iluminadas con farolas. Debo admitir que es un pueblo muy lindo. Seguí a ambas ponis mientras tratábamos de entablar una conversación más o menos decente. Aprendí muchas cosas de Applejack, por ejemplo que tiene dos hermanos y vive con su abuela, y los mayores trabajan en su propia granja de manzanas… uhm… vida de granja… jamás logré acostumbrarme a ella.

De vez en cuando los granjeros eran quienes me ofrecían comida caliente y un techo, y a veces las circunstancias me obligaban a quedarme unos cuántos días, y a mí me apenaba mucho quedarme ahí sin hacer nada, así que solía ayudarlos. Aprendí a arar la tierra y a patear árboles para que la fruta cayera, alimentaba a las gallinas y demás cosas así. Realmente admiro a la gente que vive en el campo, tienen una vida dura pero feliz. La verdad es que yo no podría soportarlo tanto tiempo. Solo me quedaba unos días. Una semana a lo mucho, pero… ¿Toda la vida? Ah… no sé cuánto tiempo podré soportar estar aquí… hay campos de manzanas hasta donde llega mi vista, y algo me dice que se extienden aún más…

— Lamento no poder tenerte en mi casa — De disculpó Lyra una vez que estuvimos a las afueras de Sweet Apple Acres — Es solo que para todos eres la prima de Applejack que acaba de llegar para una futura reunión familiar y lo normal es que te quedes en Sweet Apple Acres — Explicó.  
— Se supone que estudiaste letras en Califoalnia — Agregó Applejack — La única Apple que no se dedica al campo — Rió.

Nos despedimos de Lyra y caminé con Applejack al interior de la casa. Ahí me saludaron Granny Smith, Big Macintosh (Oh, mi… Jamás había visto otro poni tan atractivo) y la pequeña Apple Bloom. Todos parecían contentos de verme y me trataron como si de verdad fuera una Apple. Irónicamente, extrañé infinitamente a mis padres. Me dijeron que podría escribir una carta y ellos la mandarían a su nombre, lo cual agradecí enormemente, pero… ¿Es normal que aun siga tan a la defensiva?

Realmente quiero decir "Oh, son mis amigos, puedo confiar en ellos en que me protegerán hasta que descubra por qué la princesa Celestia se puso así"… ¿Pero por qué no puedo?

— Y esta será tu habitación — Me dijo Applejack mientras encendía un interruptor, solo después de haberme mostrado toda la casa.

No era la gran cosa, pero tampoco parecía ser incómoda. Había una cama, una alfombra, una lámpara y una ventana.

— Gracias… — Dije un poco apenada.  
— Me imagino lo difícil que es por lo que estás pasando — Me comentó, y creo que iba a decir algo más, pero bostezó. — Bueno… ¡Buenas noches!  
— Espera… ¡A-Applejack!  
— ¿Sí, dulzura? — Preguntó, algo preocupada

Nos miramos fijamente, y solté un largo suspiro antes de responder.

— ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? — Pregunté — Digo…Siendo sincera, creí que nadie en un millón de años me ayudaría a esconderme. Creí que todos eran completamente fieles a la princesa Celestia, ¿Lo normal no habría sido darme caza?

Applejack me miró unos segundos, e inmediatamente supe que lo que me iba a decir no era nada nuevo.

— Tengo que decirte la verdad. Cuando Twilight nos explicó la situación todas dudamos, pero Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy fueron las primeras en decir "Está bien". Rainbow y yo dudamos, demasiado… pero al final, solo nos queda confiar en Twilight, y por ende, también en ti…

Siendo sincera, no sé por qué esperé una respuesta más suave. Sonreí amargamente y agradecí nuevamente. De pronto, recordé una breve descripción que me dio Zecora de camino a Ponyville. Me había contado que Applejack era un poni increíblemente honesto… y la verdad, su honestidad dolió. Pero bueno, mejor ser honesto a mentiroso, supongo.

—… Supongo que a mí también me queda confiar en ustedes — Dije en apenas un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Applejack me escuchara — ¿Cómo sé que no me llevarán con la guardia real mientras duermo?

Creí haber visto un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

Traté de dormir, pero la mitad del tiempo estuve en un estado entre el sueño y la vigilia, donde la oscuridad era confusa y junto a la luz formaba formas danzantes, veía muchas cosas sin ver realmente nada. Y la otra mitad tenía más sueños donde la guardia real llegaba y pasaba el resto de mis días en una prisión…

Apenas los Apples se levantaron, me aseguré de levantarme con ellos. Me aseé y ofrecí mi ayuda para la granja. Creí que con magia sería más fácil con magia, pero quizás por respeto o por lo que fuera decidí hacerlo igual que ellos y patear árboles… terminé increíblemente adolorida.

— No tenías qué molestarte — Comentó Granny Smith  
— Oh, fue un placer — Dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Al final Lyra llegó por mí y Applejack decidió acompañarme. Dios, estoy tan cansada… pero por otro lado está la poción de Zecora… mañana se acaba el efecto, ¿Verdad…? Tengo que aprender el hechizo cuánto antes…

— ¡Esperen! — Exclamó la pequeña Apple Bloom, captando la atención de todas.

Ayer, durante el rato que estuve conversando con la familia Apple, pude notar varias cosas. Son increíblemente unidos y trabajadores, aunque Big Mac es muy tímido y casi no habla, y la abuela Smith es algo excéntrica. Applejack… es tan honesta que a veces duele, y a Apple Bloom a todos la tratan con un bebé, pero… trato de no hacerlo, pero es infinitamente inevitable, ¡Es-tan-adorable!

Aun así, ella tenía un punto. Mi cutiemark fue algo que se nos pasó completamente por alto. ¿Cuándo has visto dos ponis con una misma cutiemark? Y aunque podría ser un detalle menor, podría delatarme completamente. Apple Bloom tomó un pincel y pintura y lo pintó lo mejor que pudo. Me dijeron que parece un corazón enorme con una pluma.

— ¿Al menos se ve real? — Pregunté temerosa. Applejack estuvo a punto de responder pero Apple Bloom la golpeó en su pata.  
— Completamente  
— ¡Eeyup! — Pronunció Big Macintosh.  
— Se ve… eh… ¡Perfecto! — Elogió Lyra nerviosamente. Tengo miedo de que sea un desastre, pero me miré en un espejo y, bueno, no se veía perfecta, pero tampoco se veía mal.  
— Siendo así… Twilight nos está esperando — Les recordé, pues creí que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo el que tomamos pintando mi cutiemark.

Esperamos a que la pintura terminara de secar y fuimos corriendo a donde Twilight, donde continuamos con las lecciones. Muy mal, no hubo demasiado progreso. Y la poción de Zecora se agotaría de un momento a otro…

— No entiendo… ayer estabas progresando más rápido… — Comentó Twilight después de un rato.  
— ¿Hay algo que te preocupe querida? — Preguntó Rarity con preocupación.  
— Es solo que no he podido dormir bien, no se preocupen — Dije con una sonrisa amarga. Creo que decir "Sigo sin confiar del todo de ustedes aunque es estúpido"  
— Y aun con eso nos ayudaste en Sweet Apple Acres — Comentó Applejack  
— ¿No has dormido y aun así ayudaste a Applejack en Sweet Apple Acres? — Exclamó Fluttershy.  
— Er… ¿Sí? — Todas se me quedaron viendo con una expresión que no sabría explicar ¿Eso es pena o preocupación?— ¿Qué? — Pronuncié con tono agresivo, pero no fue intencional — No le veo el problema.  
— Es solo que… Scarlett — Comenzó Twilight seriamente — Zecora me contó que con todo eso, apenas y has podido dormir. ¿Volviste a tener otra pesadilla?  
—… Algo así…  
— Y ayer, con Spike, noté que apenas y probaste bocado. Estoy segura de que no has tomado agua y de que no comiste nada antes de dormir ayer, y ahora haces trabajos pesados.  
— ¿Y? — Pregunté bastante aburrida — De verdad, ¡N-no tienen que preocuparse! — Repliqué nerviosamente. En verdad, no quiero que se preocupen por mí — ¡En serio! Estaba bastante acostumbrada a vivir así. Digo, no como fugitiva de la ley, sino que… A veces, tenía que realizar todo tipo de trabajo para conseguir algo de dinero y así pagarme algo de hospedaje y comida, y no es como si la paga fuera muy buena. — Comenté, y creo que en lugar de disipar su preocupación, la agravé más.  
— ¡Oh, no sé cómo pudiste vivir así! — Exclamó Rarity.  
— Y no era… ¿Demasiado duro? — Quiso saber Fluttershy  
— ¿Duro? No, ¡Claro que no! — Mentí. ¿¡Cómo hago para que dejen de mirarme con esa expresión!? — Pero… ¿Por qué mejor no cambiamos de tema? La poción de Zecora… pronto se va a terminar… ¡Y entonces ahí estaré en un buen problema! Eh… por cierto… ¿Dónde están Pinkie y Rainbow? ¿No se supone que deberían estar ya aquí? — Interrogué en un intento de desviar la atención hacia ellas.  
— ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS! — Gritó Pinkie mientras se asomaba del techo.  
— ¿Cómo es que…? — Traté de preguntar, pero fui interrumpida por Rainbow entrando por la puerta, volando. Creo que esa pegaso jamás pone sus cascos sobre la tierra.  
— ¡OMAIGOSHOMAIGOSHOMAIGOSH! — Exclamaba muy emocionada con un paquete en sus manos.

Pinkie, esta vez, ya estaba en el suelo. Ella se desplazaba de un lado a otro dando saltos enormes. Si ella no tuviera que poner sus patas sobre la tierra, diría que es una pegaso sin alas. Rainbow estaba tan emocionada porque, en el paquete, había otro libro de la saga de Daring Doo. Siendo sincera, me quedé apenas en el segundo libro, así que no sé ahora de qué va este. Al parecer, Twilight comenzó a compartir la misma emoción de Rainbow.

— ¡Y MIRA ESTO! — Exclamó mientras ponía en alto el libro.  
— ¿¡ESTÁ FIRMADO Y ESTÁS EN LA PORTADA!? — Bramó Twilight. Yo estaba comenzando a contagiarme de la emoción de todas.  
— ¡ESTOY EN LA PORTADA!  
— ¿¡En serio!? — Pregunté sorprendida, y me abrí paso entre todas para poder ver. En efecto, Rainbow estaba ahí. — ¡RAINBOW, ESO ES GENIAL!  
— Yo soy genial — Contestó completamente orgullosa.  
— ¡TENEMOS QUÉ CELEBRARLO! — Aulló Pinkie Pie

Al principio Twilight dijo que sí, pero después me miró y a mí y dijo que no podíamos, porque tenía que aprender el hechizo de transformación a toda costa. Al principio me decepcioné, e incluso me enojé con Twilight, pero la verdad es que ella tenía razón, por lo que me callé inmediatamente. Los globos que Pinkie sacó de ningún lugar se desinflaron inmediatamente.

Lyra, quien se había ido y acababa de llegar, saltó en mi defensa.

— ¡NO CREES QUE GOLD…! Scarlett… — Corrigió inmediatamente — ¿ESTÁ YA DEMASIADO ESTRESADA? ¡ELLA TAMBIÉN TIENE DERECHO A DISTRAERSE Y DIVERTIRSE! ¡SOLO MIRÉNLA! ¿¡CREEN QUE PARECE FELIZ!?  
— ¡Y-yo puedo defenderme sola! — Repliqué, pero nadie pareció prestarme atención. — ¡Ah, por favor! — Exclamé bastante exasperada cuando le dieron la razón a Lyra — Lyra, realmente aprecio que quieras ayudar, también entiendo que tengo "derecho a distraerme y divertirme", pero entiende que tengo el tiempo encima. ¡El-tiempo-se-acaba! — Cité a Twilight el día de ayer.

Aun así, parecieron hacer caso omiso a mis palabras. Creo que todas coincidieron en que sería saludable para mí dejar de pensar en todo esto por una vez y distraerme un poco. Pinkie Pie dijo (En realidad, exclamó) que iría a su casa para preparar cupcakes y comer todas. Rainbow la acompañó y las demás coincidieron que nos verían "Donde Lyra ya sabe". Miré a Lyra tratando de buscar una explicación, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Pero Twilight! — Repliqué cuando las demás ya se habían ido — ¡Tenemos el tiempo completamente encima! ¡Si no continuamos con todo esto, será demasiado tarde!  
— Scarlett, no te preocupes por el futuro. — Me dijo con una sonrisa, y supe que estaba recordando algo. — Y no te desesperes, o todo te saldrá absolutamente mal y será un completo caos.

Lo que me dijo, me dejó pensando. Se despidió de mí con un "Yo lo aprendí de una manera no muy agradable" antes de irse. Acompañé a Lyra a su casa y decidió llevar manzanas y otras frutas para que Pinkie no tuviera que llevar sólo cupcakes. La ayudé y preparé algunos sándwiches. Aun así, no soy capaz de relajarme con todo esto. A pesar de lo que me dijo Twilight, sigo pensando que todo saldrá mal si bajo la guardia.

En el camino a "Donde Lyra ya sabe", comenzó a preguntarme cómo me la pasé con los Apple, alegando que eran una familia muy querida en el pueblo y seguramente fueron muy amables conmigo, lo cual no negué, pero no tardé más de cinco minutos en contarle lo que me dijo Applejack.

— ¿Entonces no confían en ustedes mutuamente? — Me preguntó, a lo cual yo asentí. — Si me lo preguntas, creo que te están tomando cariño muy rápido…  
— Quizás — Dije, y después dejé de mirarla cuando seguí hablando — Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Todas dudaron al principio, y lo entiendo, ¿Pero cómo sé que no esperan el momento justo para "atacar"? ¿Y si para empezar, la poción de Zecora REALMENTE me quito las alas, y yo no lo sé? — Exclamé, y este pensamiento me causó demasiado dolor. Después de eso, comencé a hablar demasiadas teorías y demasiado rápido, todas más o menos con el mismo final, y cada vez me asustaba más y me ponía más ansiosa. No paré hasta que Lyra puso una manzana en mi boca.  
— ¡No-seas-tan-paranoica! — Me pidió con exasperación.

Tuvimos unos segundos de silencio mientras yo comía la manzana.

— Gold… Scarlett… — Rectificó antes de terminar de hablar, y se disculpó porque de toda la vida siempre me llamó de la misma manera — Entiendo que con todo lo que está pasando desconfíes incluso de tu propia sombra, ¿Pero no crees que si realmente no quisieran ayudarte tú ya estarías muy lejos de aquí? ¿¡Y cómo puedes creer que Pinkie Pie solo quiere hacer cupcakes _contigo_ y servírselos a Celestia!? ¡Eso es ridículo, ella es Pinkie Pie! ¡No una psicópata!

Traté de reír, pero no pude. La escuché seriamente, porque la conozco y sé que eso no es todo lo que quiere decirme.

— Te conozco, y sé que tienes una gran habilidad para atraer y convencer. Tienes una gran facilidad de palabra también, y una gran habilidad para escribir, eres prodigiosa en eso. Y también tienes una gran imaginación, y si juntas todo eso sale algo maravilloso, pero… — Agregó, con un tono un poco más melancólico y preocupado — Eres buena socializando, pero no eres capaz de hacer amigos realmente, a pesar de que seguramente conoces a muchos ponis de muchos países diferentes, ¿Cuántos amigos tienes además de mí? ¿Ninguno? ¿Lograste ser _realmente_ una amiga para los humanos?

Quise replicar, pero ella tenía razón, y su comentario fue hiriente. Pero así es ella, soltando palabras hirientes y no dándose cuenta. Es demasiado directa.

— Y tampoco puedes expresar lo que quieres. Y la verdad, eso de desconfiar en ti no es nuevo, pero se acentuó más por tu situación actual… ¿Sabes qué creo? Si fueras capaz de… "abrir" tu corazón un poco más (¡No solo conmigo, Scarlett! ¡Espera a que termine de hablar!)… con el mundo, verías que además de mí hay personas y ponis maravillosos esperando a conocerte y ser tus amigos. Y allá — Señaló con su casco, y apenas fui consciente de la distancia que hemos caminado — Hay 6 de ellas esperándote. Y sé que si te esforzaras más en ser su amiga, o al menos, dejarlas entrar en tu corazón, ese problema de desconfianza desaparecería.

Ella se adelantó y me dejó varios segundos pensando, pero no pude pensar más porque Pinkie apareció de la nada y me arrastró hacia donde estaban ellas.

Todas colocamos los platos y las bebidas en el gran mantel, donde había espacio para todas. Rainbow revoloteaba a través del limpio cielo. Estábamos en una especie de colina alta o algo así con un cielo despejado. ¡Desde aquí puedo ver Ponyville! Y más adelante, había un muy lindo lago. Lindo, lindo, lindo lago.

— Adoro las vistas panorámicas — Comenté mientras le daba un sorbo a mi bebida. No sé de qué es, o a qué sabe, solo sé que es deliciosa… y solo la tomo porque la preparó Lyra. Realmente estoy tratando de hacer lo que me dijo.

Rainbow bajó a comer y además de la portada de Daring Doo, también hablamos de temas demasiado triviales, como nuestros sueños o el último hechizo que aprendió Twilight, el nuevo vestido de Rarity, el nuevo animal que Fluttershy estaba cuidando… en fin. Conforme la conversación iba avanzando, yo iba bajando la guardia y me soltaba más. Al punto en que todas me preguntaron "¿Eh… estás bien?", excepto Pinkie. Entre las dos nos pusimos a bailar y a hacer media locura más… ¡Pero no soy capaz de compararme con ella! ¿¡Cómo hace para transportarse de un lugar a otro!?

— Ella es simplemente Pinkie — Murmuró Rainbow después de verme tan perpleja.

Después, vi a Rainbow sobrevolando de nuevo, y voló increíblemente rápido, dejando un rastro arcoíris y algo a lo que yo llame "Una explosión de color", literalmente, pero ella lo llamó "Sonic Rainboom", a lo que yo murmuré un "Oooooh…"

Traté de hacer unas carreras de vuelo con ella, ella se entusiasmó con la idea y ambas fuimos corriendo hasta el final de la colina. Si Applejack no me hubiera mordido del extremo de la cola, hubiera caído al vacío.

— ¡Tranquila dulzura! — Masculló.  
— Scarlett… recuerda que no tienes alas — Explicó Lyra.  
— ¡Si Applejack no te hubiera tomado, ahora mismo estarías…! — Exclamó Fluttershy.  
—… Lo siento… es la costumbre… — Me disculpé y miré tristemente el suelo. — No estoy acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo en tierra. Casi siempre estaba volando, ¿Saben?

Todas dejaron escapar un "Mhhhmmm" colectivo, en señal de estar pensando en algo.

— Twilight — Dijo de pronto Rarity — ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en Cloudsdale?  
— Rarity, ese hechizo puede ser peligroso — Explicó Twilight, algo trastornada por la propuesta del unicornio — Esa ocasión solo ejecuté el hechizo con mucha suerte, no creo poder otra vez…  
— ¡Twilight, por favor! — Exclamó Rainbow mientras me abrazaba y con sus cascos manipulaba mi cara — ¡Mira lo triste que está!

Estaba a punto de replicar "¡No estoy triste!" y normalmente, la hubiera apartado con un empujón o algo así, pero esta vez asombrosamente le seguí el juego, y me aseguré de poner la cara más adorable, tierna y triste posible.

—… Está bien — Dijo con expresión aburrida. — Haré lo que pueda… necesito concentración.

Todas se alejaron posicionándose tras de ella. Twilight cerró los ojos y pude ver cómo su cuerno comenzó a iluminarse, y de nuevo sentí miedo. ¿Y si esta vez se deshace definitivamente de mí? La miré con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la dejé hacer su trabajo. Cuando ella abrió los ojos estaban completamente blancos y brillantes y me sonrió. Lo siguiente que noté fue un gran destello que me obligó a cerrar los ojos. Me sentí algo desorientada y comencé a caminar torpemente. Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos, todas me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, ¡Incluso Rarity se desmayó!

Alarmada, fui corriendo hacia el lago para observar mi reflejo. ¿¡Algo me había pasado!? ¿¡Tengo un ojo menos o algo así!? ¿¡Por qué la reacción de Rarity!? Miré mi reflejo en el lago… oh… ya veo…

— ¿¡Le retiraste el tinte!? — Le reclamó Rarity a Twilight, quien se protegió con un ala del regaño. — ¡Haz arruinado una de mis obras maestras!  
— No solo eso— Dijo Twilight en un intento de defensa. — Al parecer…  
— ¡REVERTISTE EL EFECTO DE LA POCIÓN DE ZECORA! — Chillé efusivamente mientras despegaba mis cascos del suelo. Comencé a revolotear alrededor y me abracé a Twilight — ¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! — Repetí una y otra vez hasta el cansancio — ¡Te amo!

Lyra me conoce, y la verdad es que soy un poni muy cariñoso con las personas a quienes tengo confianza. Durante esos segundos fui de lo más feliz y olvidé que era una fugitiva que no debía mostrar sus alas en público. Rainbow también lo olvidó y jugamos carreras más de una vez. Yo no soy capaz de volar tan rápido como ella, pero me divertí. MUCHO. En especial porque no había testigos observando…

… o eso creí, hasta que volví al suelo.

Todas me miraron alarmadas y yo les dediqué una mirada confundida. Lancé un grito ahogado cuando descubrí por qué estaban tan asustadas. Un unicornio alto, con pelaje café claro y ojos marrones, muy expresivos. Su crin era negra y corta, y al parecer la barba comenzaba a nacerle.

— No… puedo… creerlo… — Murmuró el desconocido, mirándome fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. — Eres… ¿Eres Golden Feather?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Hice las cosas sin pensar. Comencé a volar a toda velocidad sin rumbo aparente.

— ¡Scarlett! — Exclamó Lyra tras de mí, pero de lo aterrada que estaba no pude detenerme.

* * *

Hola! Aquí con el nuevo capítulo! Después de mucho luchar contra el, el internet y todas las distracciones que me impedían escribir, pero el vicio a los sims está fuerte. ¿A alguien más le gusta el juego?

Por otro lado, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews. Literalmente los presumo cuando digo "Subí un fanfic de MLP: FiM y hay gente que comenta y me dice que espera el próximo capítulo". En serio, me motiva mucho, aunque llevo pocos capítulos, de no ser por los reviews seguramente ya lo hubiera dejado. Pero bueno, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo c: Mi parte favorita de escribir, es cuando respondo los reviews:

**H. I. Redfield: **

Me has llamado la atencion apenas lei el primer capitulo. A veces no dejo reviwes porque soy tan malo haciendo una, que prefiero no cometer un error.  
Scarlett Letter se ha metido en todo un aprieto apenas le dijo lo que sabia a Celestia. ¿Que i tenta ocultar como para fingir un ataque contra ella?  
Me dio mucha curiosidad que otras cosas hizo cuando se encontro con los humanos, pero supongo que sera para mas adelante. ¿Volvera a verlos no?  
Al principio crei que era una pegaso, pero no espere que fuera una alicornio. Tu OC, apesar de ser alicornio, no destaca de una manera que uno esperaria al leer tu fic por primera vez. Supongo que es muy humilde como lo escribiste.  
He de suponer que algun dia escribiras el porque Scarlet Letter o Golden F... es una alicornio. ¿No?  
Hasta aqui el review que espero haber escrito de la forma correcta. Espero tu siguiente capitulo.

**R: Muchas dudas y respuestas cortas**

No te preocupes, no eres malo haciéndolos, en serio c: me encantó tu review, y al principio tenía una respuesta súper larga, pero decidí responderla en los próximos capítulos. Bueno, en pocas palabras, yo tampoco sé exactamente qué intenta ocultar. No sé si lo comenté aquí, o a alguien por un pm, pero lo que hago es "narrar lo que veo". Pongo personajes y una situación, y ellos tejen la trama solitos c: es impresionante. Sí, algo así como jugar a los sims XD!

Claro que volverá a verlos, pero no sabemos cuándo ni cómo. Creo que el detalle de que "llegó por accidente" se nos fue de las manos.

Gracias, pero no gracias. La verdad para mí los alicornios son una especie de poni más, con la ventaja de que pueden hacer magia y volar, aunque Zecora se dedica a la magia por sus propios medios, pero si hablas de Scarlett, te puedo decir que sí, es una poni muy humilde pero me he dado cuenta de que también puede llegar a ser orgullosa, aunque no rechazó la ayuda de las protagonistas, no quería que Lyra la defendiera. Regresando al tema de la humildad de Scarlett, yo creo que muchos de nosotros si estuvieramos en su misma situación, se nos subirían los humos. Notese que dije "nosotros".

Y en cuánto al "por qué" es alicornio... bueno, creo que ya te habrás imaginado por qué en mi respuesta(Cito; ara mí los alicornios son una especie de poni más), pero igual lo haré c: muy probablemente en el próximo capitulo. Ya voy por el capítulo 5, ¿Verdad?

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado c:

**Sg91: **

¡Has ganado un trofeo! ¡Pasando desapercibido! XD vaya, qué interesante, pinta muy bien la historia... aunque la forma en la que la tienes estructurada es un tanto confusa, se nota que sabes lo que quieres contar, pero fallas un poco a la hora de plasmarlo. Ve con calma cuando escribas las escenas clave y ordena bien los acontecimientos. He visto que el formato también flojea un poco cuando acotas, hacer acotaciones está bien, pero no abuses mucho de ellas porque si no, recargas los diálogos y éstos no se hacen tan fluidos como debieran. Yo soy más de contar a través de los diálogos, pero he visto que tú eres más de contar a través de la narración y los detalles, por lo que la primera persona para ti es vital; no abandones nunca esta persona. Y eso es todo por ahora, ya te digo que me gusta como lo tienes todo planteado, genial, continúa cuando puedas.

**R: ¡Nuevo logro de xbox: No pasar desapercibido!**

Concuerdo contigo en tus críticas sobre la estructura y el formato c: Desde que comencé a escribir (Tenía cómo 9 o 10 años, o incluso menos, y no lo hacía tan seguido como ahora) SIEMPRE he escrito en primera persona. He escrito en tercera, pero un amigo mío me dijo "Escribes bien, pero por favor vuelve a escribir en primera persona", algo así cómo tú. Espero haber mejorado con este capítulo, porque de verdad lo estoy intentando. Soy consciente de que muchas cosas me fallan, pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo. ¡Y finalmente, este capítulo ve la luuuuuuuuuz! Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

**Como arroyo que fluye:**

Este es un buen capitulo, cabe destacar varios puntos muy buenos: la trama está empezando a formarse, por alguna razón sabia que Lyra era la queridisima amiga de tu personaje, ya que comparte mucha afinidad, la creatividad en explayar conversaciones, y la complejidad de tu personaje, esa es la parte que me agrada mas, ya que al comienzo de este fic, la sentí un poco plana porque te aceleraste bruscamente en la trama, ahora que la historia esta empezando a formarse, tu personaje se hace mas compleja... continua desarrolladola a tu modo.

Una parte en la que me impresionaste mucho, es como me hiciste caer en cuenta, del error tan grande y apuesto que nadie (o muy pocos) se habían dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta ahora... me refiero a que Equestria es en realidad un principado y no un reino, te juro que quede anonadado con ese dato, no me había dado cuenta de ese enorme detalle, hasta la mismísima serie comete ese error de llamarlo reino. Vuelvo y lo repito, cada vez aprendo muchísimo de ti.

Veo que estas volviéndote popular con cada capitulo que publicas, al parecer creo que ya no me necesitas mas, así que este es el ultimo review que te dejo, así que adiós.

...  
Naaaa mentiras xDD, seguiré apoyándote en todo lo que tu hagas, y aparte este fic me gusta mucho, así que seguiré pendiente cuando lo actualices, bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo. Saludos /,,/

**R: Casi me da un infarto cuando me dijiste que era el último **

¿Verdad? Yo también siento que la trama se está tejiendo. Sí, la verdad es que cuando escribí eso inmeditamente pensé en Lyra. Consideré que se tratara de algún otro oc, ya que no había específicado de quién se trataba, y me daba miedo hacerlo, pero cuando escribí "Vive en Ponyville" me dije "¡Lyra! Lyra se queda", y no me arrepiento de haberla puesto, ¡Le dio un buen reproche a Scarlett! Y a mí, de paso xD seguramente a muchos que leyeron este capítulo también. "Lyra, la voz de la razón" c:

En cuanto al Principado de Equestria, muchas veces escribí "Reino" porque sonaba mejor, pero inmediatamente lo cambiaba por "principado". Me encantaría que Equestria fuera un reino y no un principado, pero jamás pasará por culpa de Disney y sus estereotipos. Ya sabes, ese de que las reinas son malvadas. Pero por otro lado, en la imaginación y en un fanfic todo es posible, y acabo de tener otra idea... Pero creo que la verán en capítulos próximos c:

Por otro lado, espero con ansias tu pm con críticas tan acostumbado :D

**Discord haven:**

Pinkie pie siendo pinkie pie.. Y rompendo las reglas del universo ... Me gusto mucho y tambien rei , espero el proximo cap

**R: Pinkie Pie es tierna, tu argumento es inválido**

La verdad es que cuando puso el gorro y dijo ¡Feliz no cumpleaños! pensé: ¡DIOS QUÉ TIERNA EEEEES! y también me reí con las ocurrencias de Pinkie, pero también me río cuando Scarlett no entiende cómo puede hacer eso XDDD Me pregunto si alguna vez aceptará que a Pinkie no le afectan las leyes de la física o de la gravedad. En este capítulo me di cuenta de lo mucho que se parece a Twilight, aunque creo que tiene un caracter un poco... complejo. No alcanzo a comprender a Scarlett de todo, en fin d: espero que el capítulo te haya gustado

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo, y de verdad; ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


	5. V: Preguntas que requieren respuesta

— ¡Tenemos que ir por ella! Dudo mucho que siquiera ella sepa a donde va… — Bramó Lyra rápidamente — ¡USTEDES TRES! — Chilló refiriéndose a Fluttershy, Rainbow y Twilight — ¡SIGÁNLA POR AIRE! ¡LAS DEMÁS IREMOS POR TIERRA! — Ordenó por última vez antes de echar a correr, seguida por Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie, y esta última iba saltando.

Rainbow voló a toda velocidad, seguida por Fluttershy (Unos metros atrás). Twilight estuvo a punto de emprender el vuelo, pero antes miró al unicornio recién llegado, quien miraba la escena un poco consternado. ¿De verdad, de verdad había visto a Golden Feather? ¿Ella no estaba en… algún lugar bastante alejado de aquí? ¿Por qué se asustó tanto? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, en un pueblo tan pequeño como Ponyville?

— Lo siento, Twilight — Se disculpó como mejor podía — Iba a entrar en la biblioteca, pero estaba cerrado y Spike me dijo que estabas por acá, y…  
— No te preocupes — Contestó apresuradamente — Pero ahora tenemos que encontrarla, no hay tiempo que perder.

Twilight emprendió el vuelo lo más rápido que su poca experiencia le permitió. El unicornio la miró desde el suelo. Lo último que había leído sobre Golden Feather había sido en los periódicos, en los que argumentaba que los seres humanos eran seres bípedos, de muchos tamaños y colores diferentes, y que al contrario de nuestra mitología, eran limpios y demasiado inteligentes, "Quizás demasiado", y sobre todo, pacíficos. Al principio al unicornio le parecía ridículo, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por su investigación, y de alguna manera terminó siendo tan influenciado por la investigación, que también estudiaba a los seres humanos por su cuenta. Aun así, tenía muchas preguntas, y el poni que huyó aterrada (por alguna misteriosa razón) era la única que podría responderlas.

Corrió a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzar a las demás.

**POV: Scarlett Letter/Golden Feather**

¡No puedo creer que en menos de una semana esté huyendo de nuevo! Realmente, creí que podía quedarme escondida mucho más tiempo. Fue mala idea pedirle a Twilight que ejecutara el hechizo, entonces quizás aquel unicornio no me hubiera reconocido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí viéndome? ¡¿Y cómo sabía mi nombre?! _Tienes algo de fama en Equestria _recordé las palabras que me dijo Twilight. De vez en cuando escribía artículos y los mandaba a los periódicos para ver si tenía algo de suerte, no creí que alguien realmente los leyera, pero volviendo al tema que me ocupa… ¿QUÉ HARÉ SI AHORA MISMO ME ESTÁN BUSCANDO DE NUEVO?

Tranquilizate, no han pasado ni dos minutos desde que te encontró… tranquilizate, y todo estará bien…

Tengo que buscar otro lugar dónde esconderme. ¿Califoalnia? ¿Canterlot? ¡No, no seas estúpida por dios! ¿Fillydelhpia? ¿Manehattan? Entre tanta gente podría pasar desapercibida _Tienes algo de fama en Equestria_. ¡Tengo que buscar un lugar fuera de Equestria, entonces!

Aun así, no puedo… ¡Simplemente no puedo hacer un recorrido tan largo sin hacer una parada!

— ¡AH! — Chillé al ver a un pegaso en frente de mí. Frené en secó para tratar de no impactar contra él… digo… ella… — ¿RAINBOW? — Grité. Me tranquilizaba saber que era ella, pero aun así, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando.  
— ¿A dónde pensabas ir exactamente? — Me recriminó con la mirada fija.  
— ¡T-TENGO QUE IR POR MI MOCHILA! — Repliqué — ¡D-déjame pasar! ¡Rainbow!

Descendí en picada y antes de impactar contra el suelo volví a adquirir altura. ¿Cómo sé que ellas no llamaron al unicornio? ¿Y si él era un miembro en cubierto y solo quería asegurarse de qué realmente era yo? ¿Y si por eso realmente Twilight revertió el hechizo? ¡Pero claro! Así él podría reconocerme sin problemas ¡En el tiempo que Lyra y yo hicimos, ellas pudieron maquinar el plan a mis espaldas! Lyra estaba equivocada. JAMÁS-CONFÍES-EN-NADIE

— ¡Se fue por allá! — Escuché que Rainbow gritaba tras de mí. Traté de aumentar la velocidad, pero era completamente inútil. En las carreras se demostró claramente que ella es más rápida que yo, por mucho. Y el viento me arrastraba furiosamente hacia la dirección contraria, no me facilitaba el vuelo. Solo me quedaba la opción de esconderme. ¡El bosque Everfree está abajo!

Antes de siquiera poder estar ahí, todo se volvió oscuro. Estaba en una especie de saco enorme. Tragué saliva, y aunque al principio no dejaba de forcejear (Y todas me pidieron varias veces que me tranquilizara), con el tiempo entendí que era inútil. Pasaron varios segundos interminables antes de que pudiera salir de este y viera la luz del sol. Sobrevolé el lugar intentando huir, pero estaba en la casa de Twilight, por lo que me golpeé la cabeza y me quejé un poco. Aún seguía demasiado asustada como para razonar nada, y apenas volví a ver al unicornio le lancé todo lo que pude, pero él detuvo los objetos fácilmente, y una vez que no tuve nada qué lanzar, el acomodó todo tan fácilmente que me sentí humillada.

— SCARLETT, TRANQUILIZATE — Me gritó Twilight obviamente exasperada, por lo que detuve mis "ataques". Aun así, entre ella y Rainbow me obligaron a sentarme en el suelo — ¡EN EL NOMBRE DE CELESTIA, SOLO TIENE 14 AÑOS, CALMATE!  
— ¿14? — Repetí realmente sin creerlo. Le di una mirada recelosa, y noté que él me sonrió débilmente. De pronto todo se volvió tan claro que me sentí estúpida y ridícula.  
— Él es Nicolas — Lo presentó cuando dejé de forcejear. Fluttershy se aproximó y me ofreció un té, argumentando que me calmaría "De verdad, creo que te hace falta…". Agradecí sin ser capaz de tranquilizarme del todo, y Twilight continuó — Él viene a la biblioteca varias veces por semana.

Ella me explicó que es un poni muy estudioso, y por lo que pude notar, curioso y tímido. Supuse que quizás en el podríamos confiar, y respondí todas las preguntas que me hizo de los humanos, al punto que comenzamos a explicarle toda la situación, y lo de Celestia, pero él…

— ¿Y por qué la princesa Celestia querría ocultar la existencia de los humanos? — Preguntó claramente escéptico a mi historia. Spike llegó y le dio la razón. — Si realmente quisiera ocultarla, hubiera eliminado cualquier registro de la mitología, y tus artículos no hubieran sido publicados en primer lugar.  
— Eso es lo que yo tampoco puedo explicarme — Contesté, y comencé a pensar en cómo podría convencerlo de que realmente digo la verdad, porque, por lo que veo, está comenzando a mirarme con desconfianza, en lugar de con la admiración de hace unos minutos — Mira… de verdad, no creo que nadie aquí entienda la actitud de la princesa, y me desconcierta mucho, y sé que también a todos. Siempre he pensado que ella era alguien justa y honesta. Jamás-ha-habido-quejas-contra-Celestia. Y, mira, no sé si habrá visto algo en específico en… ¡Solo mira!

Corrí hacia mi mochila y la vacié, sacando todos los pergaminos, la cámara, las fotos reveladas con la tecnología humana, algunos periódicos y revistas humanos, mapas, recetarios humanos y muchas cosas de ese tipo, demasiado triviales para ellos pero son muy diferentes a nuestro mundo. ¿Sabían que ellos comen ancas de rana o grillos? La alimentación varía según las regiones de su mundo. Según me dijeron, por ejemplo, en _México _se comen mucho los grillos, aunque ellos les llaman "chapulines". En _Francia _son las ancas de rana, en _Perú _se comen palomas… y creo que en algún lugar se comían mariposas, pero no lo recuerdo.

— Qué asco… — Dije mientras el humano me mostraba un libro que hablaba de la alimentación en las diferentes partes del mundo. — ¿De verdad pueden comer eso?  
— Sí, pero no todos comen lo mismo. Tengo una amiga mexicana que dice que ni loca lo prueba, le da mucho asco, como a nosotros dos.  
— Oh…

Nicolas se quedó claramente perplejo observando todo, leyendo con atención las evidencias y sacando sus propias conclusiones.

— Entonces, no son tan pacíficos como afirmabas… — Murmuró.  
— Desgraciadamente, no todos, pero la gran mayoría sí. — Saltó Lyra en defensa de los humanos — El rey Sombra era un malvado completo, ¿todos los ponis somos malvados?  
— No — Respondió Nicolas  
—¿¡ENTONCES?  
— Lyra… — Musité.  
— Y siendo sincero — Continuó Nicolás como la interrupción de Lyra no hubiese pasado jamás — ¿Realmente su tecnología es mucho más avanzada que la de nosotros?  
— Oh, mucho más — Dije complacida. Me encanta que sea tan curioso, porque desde que llegué aquí, nadie más que él me había hecho tantas preguntas — Mientras nosotros usamos cartas aun, ellos usan algo llamado "Internet", y en un aparato llamado "Computadora" pueden escribir, leer, ver películas, imágenes, videos y compartirlos con gente de todo el mundo, y el proceso es increíblemente rápido.

También le hablé de su incapacidad de volar y de los aviones, de la televisión a color, de la diversidad cultural. Le conté todos los aspectos encantadores de los humanos, pero desgraciadamente también tuve que contarle todo lo malo, porque no todo iba a ser color de rosa. Sobre las ciudades más grandes y la sobrepoblación y la contaminación que existe ahí. Y que los ponis existen, pero por alguna razón son bastante diferentes a nosotros, y su rasgo más notable es que no hablan. Ni de broma existen unicornios o pegasos. No les mencioné la parte donde salía muy de vez en cuando de la casa del humano, porque el sostenía que "Podrían robarme, secuestrarme, traficar mis órganos o venderme, o experimentar conmigo". Fuera de eso, amé mi estadía ahí. Las familias de humanos con las que traté fueron increíblemente amables conmigo.

— Porque, al parecer, somos un invento de su imaginación, al menos en su mundo… — Dije y le tomé un sorbo al té que me había dado Fluttershy, quien había estado escuchando todo con atención.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé explicando lo mejor que podía, mostrando los mapas que había traído conmigo, dibujos hechos por humanos de todas las edades, su esperanza de vida, y les hablé sobre algo llamado "Religión". ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos hablando de ellos? No lo sé, pero si Twilight no hubiera parado recordándome que tenía que aprender a quitarme las alas nuevamente, seguramente hubiéramos continuado horas.

— ¿Pero por qué no simplemente se vuelve a tomar otra poción rara? — Quiso saber Rainbow, quien obviamente aun quería saber cómo continuaban las cosas. Supongo que todo el mundo tenía una gran curiosidad por saber cómo era el otro mundo, completamente distinto al nuestro. — Así por miles y miles de años.  
— Zecora me dijo que tomar más de una en un periodo de una semana puede ser peligroso, y podría terminar en que ella perdiera sus alas para siempre.

Miré mis alas completamente alarmada, e inmediatamente me sentí agradecida por tenerlas, pero se habían convertido en un problema… en realidad, un cuerno y un par de alas de por si ya eran un problema, pero esta vez era un problema completamente serio.

— ¿Crees poder intentarlo contigo misma? — Preguntó refiriéndose al hechizo.  
— No — Negué completamente asustada. La magia jamás fue mi fuerte y siendo sincera, suelo aprender muy rápido, así que no entiendo por qué me cuesta tanto. Aun así, Twilight me instó a intentarlo porque "Ya perdiste demasiado tiempo intentando transformar otras cosas, y ya entendiste lo básico"

Las primeras veces no resultó tan bien como nos hubiera gustado, pero nada terminó con resultados mortales. Hubo una vez que me creció bigote y me reí mucho por lo frondoso que era. Era similar a los humanos _italianos_ (Se dividen en varias… ¿Razas? No sabría cómo decirlo) o _mexicanos_, y me reí mucho tiempo. Twilight solo se limitó a decirme "Pudiste haber muerto".

Hace un rato que todos dejaron de prestar atención. Nicolas siguió mirando mis apuntes y creí que terminaría aburriéndose, pero una vez que terminó pareció buscar otro libro y comenzó a leer, se detuvo y comenzó a leer otro, y comenzó a leer demasiados a la vez. La verdad es que no sabía cómo sentirme, me sentía extraña, pero traté de no prestarle demasiada atención.

Applejack se fue temprano, pero dijo que volvería. Al parecer, tenía demasiado trabajo en Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow era un poni encargado del clima, pero ella es tan rápida que no tardó demasiado en ir y volver. Fluttershy… bueno, supongo que fue a cuidar a sus animales. Pinkie Pie se retiró a Sugar Cube Corner y Rarity fue a cuidar su hermana, Sweetie Bell, a quien creo que no he tenido oportunidad de conocer. Lyra, Nicolas y Twilight fueron los únicos que se quedaron. Y de ellos, Twilight era la única que observaba mis "progresos"

Fue un completo caos el resto del día. A veces me desplumaba yo sola (Y Twilight lo arregló), en otra ocasión solo pude cambiarme el color de ojos (Y Twilight lo arregló porque según ella ese color rojo brillante no era sano), el color de mi pelaje y mi melena… Me pasó de todo, incluso mi cuerno llegó a estar flácido, PERO SIMPLEMENTE NO PODÍA QUITARME LAS ALAS.

— ¡ME RINDO! — Exclamé mientras arrojaba el libro y me tiraba al suelo. Comencé a lloriquear y creo que los demás dejaron de hacer sus cosas para ver qué realmente me pasaba — ¡JAMÁS VOY A PODER OCULTAR MIS ALAAAAAAS! — Lloriqueé

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido. Algo así como Twilight mirándome con fastidio, un rayo y… ¡Poof! ¡No más alas!

— ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE PODÍAS HACER ESO? — Le grité  
— Porque yo tampoco lo sabía. Lo aprendí hoy — Contestó orgullosa y sonrió inmediatamente— No estaré ahí por siempre, ¿Sabes?  
— No sé por qué estoy comenzando a odiarte.  
— Eso quiere decir que te ama — Corrigió Lyra. Creo que escuché que Nicolas se reía. Twilight volvió a hacer aparecer mis alas normales.  
— Pero….  
— Aun tienes que aprender por tu cuenta — Me interrumpió.

A partir de ahí comencé a estudiar magia por mi cuenta. Además de transformación, solía llevarme mil y un libros a Sweet Apple Acres, y mis apuntes siempre los llevaba conmigo. A veces Granny Smith muy amablemente me compraba tinta y pergaminos, porque jamás pude vivir sin escribir.

Aprendí el hechizo de transformación, al menos para cambiar mi color de ojos y mi crin, y siempre pintaba mi cutiemark del mismo color. De alguna manera, lograba parecer un poni completamente diferente. Jamás aprendí a ocultar mis alas, por lo que siempre salía con capa roja a la calle, vestida de forma demasiado modesta y haciendo honor al nombre falso de "Scarlett Letter".

Y aprendí el hechizo a un tiempo muy oportuno. ¡Pude aprender el hechizo y desaparecer mis alas! Ahora era un unicornio… sí… la verdad es que no es un logro demasiado feliz. Lo oculté mucho tiempo.

El mismo día que aprendí el hechizo de , fue la primera vez que vi mi rostro en todas partes. Los carteles de "Se busca" y los periódicos. Y la alcaldesa lo anunció en una reunión general del pueblo, recolectando suspiros colectivos y gritos ahogados. En ese momento, quería que la tierra me tragara, porque me sentía observada por todo el mundo. Estuve a punto de salir huyendo, como cuando Nicolas me encontró, pero Pinkie Pie saltó sobre mí antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

Además del hechizo de transformación, aprendí otros trucos útiles, pero aun así la magia seguía sin llamarme demasiado la atención. Y esto hacía que Twilight no creyera que no pudiera desaparecer mis alas, pero la verdad, era que no quería que supieran que ya lo había aprendido. Ya me había acostumbrado a la vida en Ponyville, y por días enteros olvidaba mi realidad. De hecho, más de una vez, en esos impulsos de locura que me dan de vez en cuando, he querido quemar los apuntes y olvidarme de todo este asunto. Realmente creí que mi nombre real era Scarlett Letter, y que nada sobre la princesa Celestia había sucedido jamás.

Era muy divertido ir a la biblioteca con Twilight (Cuando ella tenía tiempo, porque como princesa me está ayudando… y también encabeza la búsqueda por mi cabeza. Me es increíble que sea capaz de mentir a todos… por mí… y que yo pueda mentirles a todos… por mí) y me hice muy amiga de Nicolas, y a veces hacíamos competencias, donde nos preguntábamos cosas (De cualquier materia realmente) muy generales, y normalmente terminábamos empatados, era algo así como una rivalidad amistosa.

A veces me la pasaba días enteros con Fluttershy ayudando animales. Con Pinkie Pie solía planear fiestas enteras y llegué a conocer al pueblo entero de vista, y me hice famosa por mi gabardina roja. Con Rainbow, nos íbamos a cualquier lugar alejado y nos la pasábamos volando, y muchas veces hacía de modelo de Rarity, pero el problema es que JAMÁS añadía los agujeros para las alas, por lo que me la pasaba muy incómoda a veces. Y con Applejack siempre la ayudaba en Sweet Apple Acres, y tomándole cariño a su familia, aunque no solía hablar mucho con Big Macintosh.

Y todo terminaría en el momento en que vieran mi falta de alas. Era una regla general no acordada. Siempre leía el periódico cada día. El que les entregaban a los Apples a diario, yo lo recibía y me dejaban leerlo libremente. Ahí veía como Twilight decía que "Es como si ella hubiera desaparecido" "No hay rastros" y "Un alicornio no podrá pasar desapercibido demasiado tiempo". Verla mentir por mi me hace sentir mal, y por eso terminé confesando todo a Lyra.

— ¡Scarlett! — Replicó Lyra una vez que terminé de contarle todo. Me acerqué un pañuelo para limpiarme las lágrimas — Es muy bonito todo lo que me dices, y en serio me alegra que seas tan feliz y te encante la vida en Ponyville, pero ¿Quieres que te recuerde que tu cabeza tiene un precio? … No, no llores… mira, lamento ser tan cruda contigo, pero si yo no te digo las cosas como son, nadie más lo hará. A ver, quitate tu gabardina… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin tus alas?  
—… Unos cuántos días… — Admití avergonzada — Las temporadas de viento ya vienen, entonces si la gabardina por casualidad…

Ella comenzó a verme completamente enojada. Al final, me arrastró fui con Twilight y le expliqué toda la situación. Al principio se enojó, pero al explicárselo todo, me entendió, y me dijo "Creo que hablo por todas al decir que también nos hemos encariñado contigo. Eres nuestra amiga también". Por alguna razón, casi rompo a llorar, pero me contuve porque Nicolas estaba atravesando esa puerta.

— Eres como una Apple más — Agregó Applejack.  
— ¡Y UNA PIE! — Gritó Pinkie mientras soplaba un espantasuegras.

Nicolas y yo compartíamos muchas cosas en común. Ambos éramos muy curiosos y también leíamos solo por el gusto de hacerlo (Rasgo que tenemos en común con Twilight), y no solíamos frecuentar a muchos ponis hasta que… bueno, hasta que él llegó aquel día de campo y me vio, y me reconoció. Creo que los nueve (Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Lyra, Nicolas y yo) llegamos a ser muy unidos. Y Nicolas ya no tenía dudas sobre mi inocencia. Lyra tenía razón. Mucha, mucha razón.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Pregunté al ver que Twilight nos daba la espalda y se dirigía a la puerta.  
— Voy a buscar a las demás. Es hora de ver como demostraremos tu inocencia.

Esto hizo que mi corazón cayera al suelo y se golpeara muy fuerte. Mis patas comenzaron a temblar. De golpe, sentí como si todo este tiempo en Ponyville hubiese sido un sueño y de pronto volviera a la realidad. Sí, eso me pasaba. La realidad había comenzado a comerme viva. Sentí la grave necesidad de salir corriendo hacia un espejo, y Spike, como si hubiera leído mi mente, me extendió uno de cuerpo completo.

Me retiré la gabardina, y lo que vi fue a mí misma… no, no era yo. Era Scarlett Letter. Deshice el hechizo de transformación, y esta vez vi a Golden Feather, y me sentí asustada y confundida. Volvía a mi realidad, y aun así, sentía como si hubiera olvidado quién era yo realmente. Al parecer el cambio de identidad funcionó. Mi plan inicial había funcionado. Nombre nuevo, residencia nueva, vida nueva…

Me sentí completamente aturdida.

Lyra me acercó un sofá y Spike me trajo un poco de agua. Nicolas estaba tratando de darme aire con un abanico de papel. Sus voces y ellos mismos eran difusos y borrosos. ¿Quién soy en realidad? ¿Golden Feather, el alicornio o Scarlett Letter, el unicornio? Sacudí la cabeza para alejar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pero se sintió como un cubo de agua fría. Ni siquiera yo sé por qué esto me afecta tanto. De pronto todo se desvaneció.

—… ¡Está despertando! — Escuché que exclamó Fluttershy, y escuché un murmullo general. Cuando abrí los ojos, los vi a todos congregados a mí alrededor, preguntándome por mi salud.

De pronto, el tema de mis horas de sueño y alimentación salieron a la luz. Me sentí como una pequeña potrilla regañada, siendo que quizás yo soy mayor que la mayoría de ellas. Quizás es así como se siente Apple Bloom cada vez que la tratamos como un bebé.

— ¿¡Pero de qué están hablando!? — Repliqué, y en un intento de defenderme dije — ¡Llego a mi casa tan cansada por el trabajo y las lecciones que lo único que hago es dormir!  
— Te conozco de toda una vida — Contestó Lyra — Jamás duermes por estar estudiando.  
— ¡BAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Gritó Pinkie mientras disparaba su célebre cañón de fiestas. Todas terminamos cubiertas de confeti, globos y serpentinas. Nicolas fue el único que se salvó.  
— ¡Pinkie! — Exclamamos todos al unísono  
— ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR, QUE SCARLETT YA NO ES UNA POTRA! — Bramó Lyra, y es lo más serio que la he escuchado decir en todo lo que llevo de conocerla.

Por fin, Spike obtuvo nuestra atención y contó su versión de la historia, historia rectificada por Lyra y por mí. La verdad, es que al parecer todo esto me afectó más de lo que pensaba, pero al final, no sé cómo fue que terminé prometiendo que dormiría más y comería más, aunque… ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí? A veces no desayunaba con los Apple, y rara vez comía cuando visitaba a las demás… pero yo no me siento cansada… hasta hace rato, que me preguntaba a mí misma por mi propia identidad.

De cualquier manera, dejé de pensar en esto para concentrarme en los locos planes de los demás. En realidad, a ninguno se nos ocurría absolutamente nada. Pasamos horas en la mesa en completo casi-silencio. Y digo casi silencio, porque Pinkie es muy ansiosa y no soporta estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, rasgo que compartimos las tres (Rainbow, Pinkie y yo). El silencio solo era interrumpido por las violaciones de la física de Pinkie (Y me refiero a sus súper saltos, cuando trepaba las paredes, y un gran etcétera), el aleteo de Rainbow, el sonido de las plumas y lápices para escribir, y el sonido de mis propios cascos.

—… No tenemos otra opción — Murmuramos todos al unísono, lo cual nos sorprendió a todos. Quizás, en otro momento, hubiéramos reído, pero esta vez no era el momento. En lugar de eso, suspiramos.  
— ¿Creen que todos estemos pensando en lo mismo? — Inquirió Nicolás.  
— ¡Voy por un pastel entonces! — Bramó Pinkie y fue saltando hasta la puerta, pero mientras estaba en el aire, Twilight la devolvió al suelo y sacudió la cabeza.

Todos examinamos los planes de cada uno, que eran más o menos lo mismo. No podemos saber por qué Celestia adoptó una actitud tan anti diplomática. Y siendo sincera, según sus declaraciones, me hizo parecer una terrorista como la Reina Chrysalis, ya saben, la simuladora que se hizo pasar por la princesa Mi amore Cadenza (¿Por qué se llama a sí misma princesa cuando en realidad es una emperatriz? Ya saben, el IMPERIO de cristal…) en su boda. Tampoco podemos saber cómo podremos entrar todos. Twilight y sus amigas no tendrían problema, porque son amigas muy queridas de la princesa Celestia, pero… ¿Qué hay de nosotros tres? Por obvias razones, no puedo dejarme ver, ni siquiera como Scarlett Letter. ¿Y qué razones tendrían Nicolas y Lyra para entrar?

Lo único que teníamos completamente claro es que nuestra entrada al castillo debería ser lo más pacífica y normal posible. Estaba la opción de esperarlas a las seis aquí en Ponyville, pero nadie quería esa opción. Era mejor permanecer todos juntos, pues ninguno podría soportar la ansiedad de la espera.

Todos rebuscamos en los libros de la biblioteca por, literalmente HORAS. Terminamos muy desvelados practicando hechizos de invisibilidad e insonorización. Finalmente pudimos aprenderlo y llevarlo a cabo. Nosotros, invisibles, nos podíamos ver ya que hacíamos el hechizo en conjunto, y por eso dudábamos que realmente fueramos invisibles, pero todas sostuvieron que no se veían nada. Y realmente traté de dormir esa noche. Aun así, para seguridad extra y por cualquier cambio repentino en el plan, debería ir con la apariencia de Scarlett Letter, y no como Golden Feather. Creí que el cambio era irracional, pero no dije nada porque nada parecía tener sentido.

Toda la noche pasé en un estado entre el sueño y la vigilia. Me desperté con el primer canto del gallo, y cuando Applejack llegó a despertarme, yo ya estaba con mi acostumbrada gabardina.

— No tienes que llevarla dulzura — Me recordó.  
— Es parte de Scarlett — Respondí, como si eso explicara todo. Que su acostumbrada gabardina falte, es como un insulto para ella. Ya saben, Scarlett… de rojo.[1]

El punto para reunirnos era la biblioteca, donde todos dejaron sus mascotas para que Spike los cuidara. Mientras tanto, Twilight tomó un gran baúl, de donde sacó unos collares y una corona. Ella se quedó con la corona y las chicas con sus collares.

— Twilight… — Murmuró Spike, asustado. — ¿Qué es lo que van…?  
— Es solo por si acaso Spike — Dijo Twilight. Todas miraron los collares y dudaron si ponérselos o no. Según supe más tarde, esos eran los elementos de la armonía. Había escuchado ese viejo cuento poni, y la verdad es que no pensé que fuera real. Tragué saliva al recordar que Celestia los usó para desterrar a su hermana y encerrarla en la luna, pero creí que hacer más preguntas solo me haría sentir enferma.

Al final, Spike olvidó todo y aceptó todo de muy buena al ver todas las gemas que le dieron en pago por cuidar a sus mascotas. Ángel, el conejo. Tanque, la tortuga. Owlicius (A él ya lo conocía, ese búho siempre está con Twilight), Gummy el… ¿Es un cocodrilo?, Winona el perro, y Opal el gato. Spike tragó las gemas y exclamó lo deliciosas que estaban. Mi estómago gruñó inmediatamente, rogando por algo de alimento. Reí nerviosamente mientras todas me miraban con reproche. Había prometido comer más y dormir más, y fallé miserablemente. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para comer nada. El estómago se me revolvía con solor ver o pensar en comida. Aun así, se nos hacía tarde para el tren, y fuimos corriendo a tomar el primer tren en Canterlot.

A los Apples no se les hizo justo que trabajara "de a gratis". Y aunque al principio me negué, la verdad es que necesitaba ese dinero para mis pergaminos y mis plumas. Por alguna razón, todas llevaban sus mochilas, y yo no era la excepción. Llevaban dinero y comida, pues ninguna había alcanzado a desayunar nada. Así que algo de mi dinero se fue en el carrito de comida del tren. Mientras tanto, mi mochila estaba llena de pergaminos, plumas, frascos de tinta…

— ¿No te pesa la mochila? — Preguntó tímidamente Fluttershy.  
— Oh, no — Contesté lo más tranquila que pude. — Aprendí un hechizo de reducción, y nada de lo que está aquí es demasiado grande, ¿ves? — Le enseñé un pergamino muy pequeño — Y también aprendí el de la mochila sin fondo. Puedo intentarlo con la tuya  
— … Gracias.

Cuando salimos del tren, mis patas temblaban como gelatina. Applejack dijo que caminaba como si el cielo se me viniera encima y rió. Yo no pude hacerlo. De nuevo, me maravillé por la capacidad de reír.

— Sé lo que se siente — Respondió rápidamente Pinkie Pie — Son los nervios, pero no te preocupes, ya pasarán. Una vez entré a un programa de cocina y olvidé cada receta que había aprendido, pero, ¡En fin! ¡Jamás había estado tan nerviosa y asustada en mi vida!

Pinkie Pie siguió hablando sin parar por todo el camino, amenizándolo un poco. No sabía si estar agradecida o si me desmayaría ahí mismo. Creo que después de un rato, nadie le estaba prestando atención realmente. Creo que todos estábamos completamente absortos en nuestros pensamientos, y la voz de Pinkie pasó a segundo plano. Cuando estuvimos a pocos pasos del castillo, nos aseguramos que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, y nos volvimos invisibles.

Apenas nos aproximamos, todos los guardias nos amenazaron con sus lanzas inmediatamente. Tragué saliva y casi grito, pero Nicolas me puso su casco en la boca. Supongo que él cree que soy demasiado predecible. Los guardias, al reconocer a Twilight, bajaron las armas, y el príncipe Blue Blood (¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Pensé que estaba en otro reino) les dio una cálida bienvenida, pero al ver a Rarity, se puso inmediatamente nervioso, y Rarity le dedicó una mirada de desdén. Después de que el príncipe ordenó que nos dejaran pasar, ella fingió que no estaba ahí. Sus amigas no pudieron evitar soltar una risotada.

Todas se veían tan… normales, mientras que toda yo era nervios. "Psst, Scarlett" Susurró Lyra. "Todo va a estar bien" Respondió Nicolás en un débil susurro, lo suficientemente alto para que nosotras pudiéramos escucharlo. Sonreí débilmente, y estaba segura de que si me vieran a color, estaría completamente pálida. Un mal presentimiento estaba comenzando a aflorar en mi pecho.

— ¡Twilight! — Las saludó la princesa Luna afectuosamente. — Pasen, pasen — Las invitó dulcemente — Tia las estaba esperando.  
— ¿Nos estaba esperando? — Contestó Twilight con voz temblorosa, y Luna respondió afirmativamente.

Todos nos miramos entre nosotros, completamente preocupados. Di un grito ahogado, e inmediatamente mordí mi labio para evitar hacer más ruido. ¡Celestia también estaba esperándome aquel día!

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó Luna completamente alarmada mientras volteaba a todos lados.  
— ¡Yo! — Contestó Pinkie inmediatamente — Estoy practicando para… ¡Un juego nuevo!  
— … ¿Ok? — Dijo enarcando una ceja, pero creo que se lo creyó. — Mi hermana siempre las está esperando — Agregó después de un rato, pero eso no ayudó a que el ambiente de ablandara un poco — Saben que ustedes siempre son bienvenidas en el palacio. Además… desde que esa tal Golden Feather — Pronunció mi nombre con un gran rencor — la visitó, ha estado muy alterada, y ustedes son como unas hijas para ella, así que su visita no pudo ser más oportuna.  
— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó el unicornio morado. Ella se veía realmente preocupada, y creo que también era la única sin un nudo en la garganta. Todos estábamos muy callados, y los cascos de todos se escuchaban retumbar por ese gran pasillo.  
— Ha estado muy enferma, Twilight… — Contestó con preocupación — En verdad, una hora de distracción le hará mucho bien.

Seguimos caminando detrás de Luna todo el tiempo, escuchándola hablar sobre cómo intentó localizarme, buscando pistas en mis sueños. Había escuchado que la princesa Luna nos protegía en nuestros sueños y los vigilaba. También narró con todo detalle cómo me descuartizaría y me desterraría si me encontrase por haber querido herir a su querida hermanita. O, mejor aun, estaría encerrada toda la vida y mi ejecución sería la primera ejecución pública de toda Equestria.

Mis patas estaban a punto de flaquear en cualquier momento.

Finalmente, el discurso de Luna terminó con un largo suspiro, y les pidió que cuidaran mucho de la princesa, a lo que ellas asintieron y le dieron a entender que no se preocupara. La gran puerta fue abierta por los guardias que la custodiaban, y logramos entrar. Por un segundo un guardia miró hacia mi dirección, y mi corazón se paró por un infinito segundo.

— ¿Qué me miras? — Le respondió el otro guardia con un tono poco arisco.  
— Creo que además de ellas, hay alguien más aquí…  
— ¡Bah, patrañas! — Siseó y yo entré haciendo el menor ruido posible.

— ¡Twilight! — Exclamó Celestia afectuosamente, y se levantó de su cama para abrazarla.  
— ¡Princesa Celestia! — Twilight y Celestia realmente parecían tenerse el cariño de madre e hija, pues juntaron sus cabezas y se acariciaron mutuamente en una muestra de cariño — ¿Cómo ha estado?  
— Permítame felicitarla su alteza — Pronunció Rarity mientras observaba la ostentosa habitación circular — Tiene un gusto exquisito.  
— Gracias, Rarity. Pasen, pasen, tomen asiento. — Las invitó, entonces había…¿¡Diez tazas de té!? ¿¡Pero qué dem…!? — ¿Qué las trae por aquí mis pequeños ponis? — Celestia con su magia alzó su taza de té propia y le dio un sorbo, mientras todas tomaban asiento.  
— Oh, nada en especial. — Dijo Rainbow. — Solo venimos a hablar sobre el caso de Golden Feather.

En el momento en que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, la taza de té inmediatamente cayó, rompiéndose en pedazos muy, muy pequeños. El tiempo se había detenido y el té terminó derramado a sus alrededores, formando una mancha amorfa sobre la finísima alfombra. Rarity casi se desmaya por la mancha. Celestia se levantó de su asiento, y se puso increíblemente blanca, si es que eso era posible. Con su mirada escrutó a cada una de las seis, y rió cómo si nada. Era una risa sin humor, forzada y amarga, y eso no sirvió para aliviar el ambiente tenso que se había creado.

— ¿Sobre Golden Feather? — Repitió cómo si se lo hubieran preguntado en otro idioma, y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

Era increíble, cruel, y egoísta, la manera en que nos miraba. Parecía tan despistada, inocente y majestuosa… aun sin la corona y la ostentosa cantidad de oro que suele usar, aun viéndose tan enferma como ahora, no dejaba de ser hermosa. Pero esta vez, no era capaz de verla con el semblante responsable y gentil, y toda la admiración que sentía por ella había desaparecido completamente. Comencé a pensar que no era justo que ella fuera la gobernante de Equestria. La verdad, es que ya no sé exactamente cómo me siento. No sé si estoy decepcionada, furiosa o asustada. ¿Es posible sentir las tres cosas?

— ¿Qué quieren saber sobre ella? — Preguntó ansiosa.  
— No, princesa… _nosotras_ venimos a hablar sobre ella — Aclaró Twilight.  
— Bien, las escucho — Dijo con voz suave.

Todas se miraron las unas a las otras con preocupación. Fluttershy estaba temblando igual que yo, y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Celestia las miró con una mirada inquisidora de manera muy general. Al parecer, ellas tenían la habilidad para decirse cosas con solo mirarse. Las miradas significativas continuaron unos segundos, segundos en los que la ansiedad me carcomía, pero a pesar del hechizo de insonorización traté de estar quieta. Después de un rato, todas asintieron y miraron fijamente a Celestia.

— Las escucho — Pronunció seriamente.  
— Princesa Celestia, ¿Puede decirnos cómo sucedieron los hechos? — Interrogó Pinkie mientras, de la nada, sacaba una libreta y una pluma. No sacó nada de su mochila en ningún momento.

Celestia omitió la parte donde le enseño la evidencia y le metió mucha imaginación, color y lágrimas a nuestro encuentro privado. Dijo que al principio parecía una poni muy alegre, y como me vio alicornio, creyó que era la reina de algún lugar que no entendí cómo se llamaba, y estaba esperando desde hace tiempo para firmar unos tratados de libre comercio. Después, inventó que traté de dañarla con una especie de rayo y su obvia respuesta fue gritar por el dolor. Twilight comenzó a derramar lágrimas, pero supe que no era por esta historia, la conozco. Después llegó a la parte de los guardias persiguiéndome y de mí huyendo, y también omitió la parte donde tomo mis apuntes.

— Interesante… ¿QUÉ ESTUVO HACIENDO LA NOCHE DEL 16 DE ABRIL DEL AÑO 5? — Inquirió Pinkie, tirando todas las tazas de té de la mesa e invadiendo el espacio personal de la princesa.  
— ¡Pinkie! — Le espetaron todas.  
— Aun no había nacido — Contestó tranquilamente Celestia mientras reía. Quería reírme yo también, porque la intención de Pinkie era hacernos reír y aliviar toda la tensión que se estaba apoderando de todos. Pero no logró su objetivo, y me sentí mal por ella.  
— Jajajajaja, perdón — Se disculpó con una sonrisa y volvió saltando hasta su asiento.  
— Princesa, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta más — Pronunció Rarity cortésmente.  
— Adelante.  
— ¿Había escuchado el nombre de Golden Feather antes?  
— ¿Antes de encontrármela? No, no realmente. — Contestó.

De pronto, todas comenzaron a tomar turnos para hablar, y se levantaron y comenzaron a rodear a la princesa. Las miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par durante todo el proceso.

— Eso es extraño — La cuestionó Applejack. Celestia comenzó a retroceder lentamente.  
— Porque ella escribió artículos, que más tarde se publicaron en revistas de divulgación científica, sobre sus investigaciones sobre los humanos. — Agregó Rainbow  
— La verdad — Susurró Fluttershy — Creí que usted supervisaba todo lo que se publicaba.  
— Y por ende, usted ya había escuchado de Golden Feather y de sus travesías para demostrar la existencia de los humanos. — Terminó Twilight.  
— ¿Qué están insinuando? — Preguntó Celestia seriamente.

Twilight, con magia, sacó unos pergaminos de su mochila… no, no son solo unos pergaminos, son MIS pergaminos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que creí que saldría de mi pecho de un momento a otro. ¡Creí que los míos estaban en mi mochila! No… solo metí más cosas, no revisé que realmente los tuviera ahí. Twilight los sacó y se olvidó de decirme.

— Encontramos este artículo que jamás vio la luz, en donde hay mapas y fotografías de ella conviviendo con otros seres humanos. Tenemos suficiente evidencia para creer que usted la censuró y la culpó de traición al principado… — Para esto, Twilight ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos y hablaba con la voz a medio quebrar. — La pregunta es… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, princesa Celestia?

Cuando me di cuenta, había dejado de respirar, y todo se estaba moviendo a mi alrededor. Mi impacto en el suelo y el grito de Lyra ("¡Scarlett!") no se hizo esperar. Veía increíblemente borroso, pero aún seguía consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, de nuevo, pero esto fue más o menos lo que pasó;

Todas miraron hacia mi dirección, lo cual no ayudó a mi agitado corazón. La cara de Celestia pasó rápidamente entre el miedo, la ansiedad y finalmente, la furia. Su cuerno se iluminó rápidamente y sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos, como los de Twilight cuando me devolvió mis alas. Eso suele pasar en los unicornios cuando usan magia muy poderosa…

De pronto, una luz blanca cubrió la habitación. Escuché los gritos de todas y cuando finalmente pude ver, todas estaban varios metros separadas de Celestia, pero juntas al fin. Lyra, Nicolas y yo seguíamos en el mismo lugar. Todo el lugar se había vuelto negro y frío. Ya no estábamos en la habitación de Celestia, sino en algún otro lugar, pero… ¿Dónde?

Las seis se levantaron del "suelo" con dificultad, y yo también lo hice.

— ¿Están bien? — Preguntaró Nicolas, más preocupado en saber por nosotras que por saber en dónde estamos. Todas respondimos afirmativa y mecánicamente. Lyra me dio mi gabardina, que por alguna razón ya no la tenía.

Lyra dio un grito ahogado, y yo me imaginaba por qué. Me sentía demasiado cansada como para asustarme. Celestia se desatendió de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, y se dirigió hacia mí.

— Por fin nos vemos, Golden Feather… — Me dijo amenazadoramente.

Esas seis palabras fueron suficientes para entender toda la situación. Deshizo los hechizos de invisibilidad, y de paso, me devolvió a mi apariencia normal porque también deshizo el de transformación. Volvía a ser Golden Feather, y no Scarlett Letter, lo cual me hizo reconfortarme por un momento. El problema era que ahora estaba en sus cascos, y con una sola orden, podrían encarcelarme. Extendí mis alas en un intento de intimidarla, y creo que escuché gruñir a Lyra. Pero la princesa se desatendió de nosotras para volver a las seis de nuevo.

— Ustedes… ¡Golden Feather estuvo con ustedes todo este tiempo! — Bramó, y pude ver las expresiones culpables de las demás.  
— ¿¡Por qué le hizo todo eso!? — Exigió saber Twilight, intentando voltearle las cosas.  
— ¿¡Por qué se empeña en esconder la existencia de los humanos!? — Le gritó Lyra, y se abalanzó contra ella, pero Celestia la sostuvo en el aire sin esfuerzo. — ¡SUÉLTEME! — Le exigió mientras forcejeaba contra algún enemigo invisible. Me preparé para atacar, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que tenía la batalla perdida. Celestia era una especie de diosa.  
— ¡Han traicionado a Equestria! — Declaró Celestia con un dolor terrible en sus palabras. Casi sentía lástima por ella. Todos aun exigíamos respuestas.

Hacíamos más o menos las mismas preguntas, a destiempo y en orden diferente; "¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?" "¿Por qué actuó de esa manera tan anti-diplomática?" "¿Por qué nos está acusando de traición?" "¿Por qué me inculpó de haber querido asesinarla?". Demasiadas preguntas del mismo tipo, y ninguna respuesta por parte de ella. Ella se limitó a bajar a Lyra al suelo, y poner un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella misma para evitar que le hiciéramos algún daño.

Miré a las seis. Me asustó la idea de que usaran los elementos de la armonía contra ella. Si no, ¿Para qué más los habían traído? Los elementos de la armonía podrían fácilmente derrocarla, pero… incluso yo me debato internamente contra esta posibilidad. No quiero matar a Celestia, solo quiero respuestas y poder volver a vivir feliz y tranquila, sin tener que fingir ser otra persona, y volver a Ponyville siendo quién soy, Golden Feather y no Scarlett Letter. Me había prometido a mí misma jamás esconder lo que soy o quién soy, y fallé miserablemente… yo…

— Pinkamena Diane Pie — Pronunció Celestia, mirándola fijamente — Elemento de la risa. ¿Exactamente a quién harás reír de ahora en adelante?

Pinkie me dirigió una mirada de soslayo, y después a Celestia, quien la miraba severamente. Con una sonrisa realmente amarga, comenzó a saltar hacia mí y me abrazó. No sin antes tomar su collar con un casco y… ¿¡Lo lanzó hacia Celestia!? ¿DE VERDAD?

— Los que más necesitan reír son los menos afortunados — Dijo alegremente, y después me soltó y miró a Celestia — ¿Sabe? Convivir con alguien que REALMENTE es sincero no parece tan malo.

Celestia se quedó estupefacta, y casi aterrada por la respuesta de Pinkie. Igual que yo.

— Rarity, elemento de la generosidad. — Continuó Celestia. ¿Está pensando hacer lo mismo con todos los elementos de la armonía? — ¿Qué sentiste al ser generosa con una… una… una traidora?

¿Exactamente qué pretende? ¿Hacerlas sentir mal para que vayan con ella? Al ver la mirada de Rarity creí que ella se quedaría con Celestia. Rarity, por favor… No, no avances hacia acá. Todos sabemos lo que pasará si te acercas… Todas tendremos que huir permanentemente. Aún hay esperanza para ti y las demás… ¡NO! ¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡REGRESA! ¡NO! ¡RARITY, ALEJATE POR AMOR A CELESTIA!

— "Jamás debes dejar que otro poni abuse de ti o perderás tu espíritu generoso" — Dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma. Entonces se quitó su collar y lo puso frente a los cascos de Celestia. Después me miró a mí y me sonrió — ¿Qué? ¿No creíste que te dejaría sola o sí querida? ¿Qué clase de poni hubiera sido si después de que te probaste todos mis sombreros gigantes te dejase sola?

Reí amargamente. Lyra estaba sonriendo y Nicolas se puso al lado de Pinkie Pie. Por alguna razón, todas se estaban posicionando a mis lados.

— Fluttershy, elemento de la amabilidad…

Celestia repitió más o menos el mismo proceso con cada una, aunque con Fluttershy fue un poco más tarde. Intentó hacerlas sentir mal y arrepentirse, como la deidad que casi todos los seres humanos seguían, "Dios". ¿Podría ser posible que Celestia fuera…?

Fluttershy voló hacia mí con los ojos cerrados, después encaró a Celestia.

— A veces, solo se necesita un poco de amabilidad, algo que claramente USTED. NO. HIZO. — Le reclamó.

Ella también arrojó su elemento.

— Applejack, elemento de la honestidad. ¿No te sientes mal por…?  
— Lo siento su alteza — La interrumpió Applejack mientras caminaba hacia mí y arrojaba su elemento. Los collares se iban apilando uno a otro. — Como ya dijo mi prima, convivir con alguien que REALMENTE es sincero no parece tan malo.  
— Rainbow Dash, elemento de la lealtad. ¿A quién pertenece realmente tu lealtad?  
— Hacia mis amigas — Respondió y voló hacia nosotras. Se mantuvo en el aire todo el tiempo. Se quitó su collar también lo arrojó. — Fue gracias a ellas que pude portar el elemento en primer lugar, usted no tuvo nada qué ver.  
— Twilight Sparkle… tú… eres cómo una hija para mí… — Apenas noté lo mucho que Celestia soportaba las ganas de llorar. Twilight también estaba llorando, y sentía pena por ella. Pero me sentía peor al saber que todo este problema era mi culpa.

Twilight bajó la cabeza y estuvo con los ojos cerrados varios segundos. Los dientes de todas estaban castañeando y teníamos miedo por lo que fuera a pasar. Al final, abrió sus ojos y con su magia se quitó su corona. La puso sobre el resto de los collares y murmuró un entrecortado "Lo siento", y caminaba débilmente hacia nosotras.

—… Lo siento mucho… — Se disculpó Celestia — …pero no tengo otra opción…

A estas alturas, soportar las ganas de llorar era inútil.

Celestia tomó los elementos de la armonía con su magia, separándolos de los collares y la corona. Todas estábamos lo suficientemente aterradas cómo para hacer nada, pero Nicolas comenzó a galopar, y mientras Celestia preparaba su hechizo, él la embistió, tirándola al suelo.

Los elementos de la armonía salieron volando, e impactaron en el suelo. No, no se rompieron, pero el estruendo fue suficiente como para detener el tiempo. Luna tenía razón, Celestia estaba demasiado débil y enferma, o de lo contrario, probablemente nosotras… yo no estaría escribiendo estas líneas.

— ¡CELESTIAAAA! — Gritó Twilight, completamente adolorida.  
— ¡COOOOORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN — Bramó Pinkie Pie e inmediatamente todas le tomaron la palabra, Twilight dudando unos segundos.

Aun así, todos emprendimos el galope. Los que podíamos volar, lo hicimos. Los guardias habían escuchado el grito de Twilight, y el sonido de los cascos de todos ellos retumbaban por todo el castillo.

Las sombras comenzaban a aparecer. Todos bramaban nuestra ubicación. No había salida.

— ¿¡CUÁL ES EL PLAN B!? — Exclamó Applejack  
— ¡NO HAY PLAN B! — Contestó Pinkie.  
— ¡Vamos a morir vamos a morir vamos a morir vamos a morir! — Chillé.  
— ¡SÍGANME! — Nos gritó Rainbow sobre todo el griterío. Pasó por debajo de Applejack y rompió un vidrio.

Todas la seguimos. Twilight cargando a Lyra, Fluttershy cargó a Pinkie Pie y yo cargué a Nicolas. Con magia, Twilight le dio alas a Rarity. Me sorprendió que tenía alas de mariposa, pero no tenía tiempo de sorprenderme. Estábamos volando lo más rápido que podíamos, cuidando que no dejaramos a nadie atrás. Literalmente, volábamos por nuestras vidas.

Los guardias nos disparaban flechas furiosamente, y otros más nos perseguían por tierra, esperando que cayéramos heridas o algo así. Cosa que gracias a Nicolas jamás pasó. Los unicornios nos encargábamos de desviar los flechazos, pero yo por el miedo les mandé las flechas de vuelta.

Todos necesitábamos un descanso, y Twilight nos transportó al primer lugar que se le ocurrió.

Sí. La casa de Zecora.

Definitivamente, hoy volví sobre mis pasos.

Esta vez, Twilight fue la que cayó rendida al suelo. Es lógico, no debe ser sencillo cargar a alguien, volar a la velocidad de la luz, darle alas a alguien, evadir ataques y transportar a ocho ponis, sin contarte a ti misma, tú sola. Zecora abrió la puerta inmediatamente al escuchar el estrépito que hicimos todos al caer.

— ¡Realmente lo siento! — Dije entre sollozos mientras entrabamos. Twilight estaba inconsciente, yo no podía dejar de llorar y Zecora no conseguía sacarnos la historia de lo que pasó.

En realidad, no sé en qué estábamos pensando, y tampoco sabemos qué era lo que estábamos esperando.

* * *

1.- Scarlet es escarlata en inglés. Es una tonalidad de color rojo.

* * *

Holaaaa! Este capitulo lo tenía listo hace, literalmente, DÍAS. Pero otra vez tengo problemas con mi internet... comienzo a pensar que me odia, pero en fin. La verdad es que creo que este capítulo fue algo tedioso, en especial donde llega la parte de Celestia, pero cuando lo quise revisar y re-escribir, simplemente no pude hacerlo. Creí que no sería correcto...

**Sg91: **

¡Has ganado un trofeo! ¡Tira de la manta! XD ups, menudo desliz... ¿y quien es ese? Vale, por lo que veo has mejorado el formato en los diálogos, y ya no están tan recargados, sigue así. Continúa cuando puedas.

**R:** xDDD Es el oc de Discord Haven (Que espero que no se enoje por la manera en que lo estoy usando XD), pero bueno c: Eso creo, espero que este capítulo no haya recaído XDDD

**Discord Haven:** Wiiii en el final estoy yo ! :) soy feliz wiiiii :3 aunque no queria asustar a scarlet :c , bueno espero el proximo cap :)

**R:** Creo que este fue el capítulo de asustar a Scarlett XDDDDD Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar seguramente hubiera muerto del susto. Asdasd quiero disculparme por darle muy poca participación a tu oc en este capítulo, pero los protagonistas son 9 o 10 ._. No sé cómo hacerlo, y la verdad es que tu oc es el que me ha dado más problemas a la hora de escribir XDDDD Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :) Ya empecé a escribir el siguiente, y si crees que lo estoy usando mal o "Esto no lo haría" o "Él no haría esto" me gustaría mucho que me lo dijeras.

**H. I. Redfield:** Poco a poco, esto se pone bueno. Debo ser yo quien siente que va lenta la historia, pero cada linea lo vuelve mas interesante. Sigue asi, vas mejorando.

Scarlet si que dudo de las Mane 6 aun y cuando le son leales a Celestia. Aun y cuando accedieron, Scarlet sintio desconfianza. Supongo que Lyra sabe cuando Scarlet abre su corazon.  
En el momento en el que recupero las alas y volvio a volar, crei que Twilight le daria aquellas alas de mariposa que Rarity usaria en cierta ocasion. Pero no, eran sus alas verdaderas. Por un momento crei que era Celestia quien se habia presentado y descubierto a Scarlet. Pero al instante lei que era un pony mas... quien otro usuario creo. Eso no me lo espere.  
Hasta el siguiente capitulo que esta historia se vuelve mas interesante.  
P.D. Cuando Rainbow mostro el libro de Daring Do, no espere que tuviera manos. ¿Scarlet le paso el truco escrito a Twilight y luego a Rainbow? Espero que Lyra no se entere. Jeje.

**R:** Sí, la verdad, es que creo que además de desconfianza sentía miedo, y a lo largo de la historia creo que es la emoción más palpable, miedo, incertidumbre... y bueno, como dicen muchas veces, "Tu cabeza tiene un precio", creo que es normal que esté asustada y desconfíe completamente de todo y todos.

Yo también creía que le daría las alas de mariposa, pero como ella dijo, lo hizo con mucha suerte, y bueno, afortunadamente ese error le sirvió para hacer algo más. Y hubiera sido genial que fuera Celestia, pero ella está muy débil y enferma, todo este asunto también la está enfermando a ella. Scarlett no es la única que está paranoica por todo esto, y la verdad es que no me di cuenta hasta que escribí la respuesta a tu review.  
La verdad es que apenas leí lo de las manos releí justamente esa parte XDDD Es un error, escribí manos sin querer. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir historias donde los protagonistas son animales, y también por esto la historia me cuesta un poco a escribirla, porque trato de evitar esos errores lo más posible, pero bueno, ese se me escapó... pero creo que así lo voy a dejar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y hasta el próxima capítulo ^^


End file.
